


The Madness Inside

by RowanSilverwolf



Series: All is well [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Romance, Suspense, Teasing, Violence, man kissing man briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf
Summary: The TARDIS Trio are called back to attend a Memorial service at Canary Wharf. However, not everything is as it seems when the Doctor has a few unexpected reunions. Follow up to Possession
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: All is well [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623688
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor yelped as he opened the TARDIS door.

"Trick or Treat," three children chorused holding out bags.

"Blimey!" He pressed a hand to his chest trying to calm his racing hearts. "Of course it's Halloween. Hold on a second…" He rummaged through his pockets looking for something to give them.

"Everything okay Doc?" Jack asked appearing behind him. "Wow, look at you!" He grinned as the Doctor cheered, producing a bag of Jelly Babies.

"There we are, best sweets in the world. Especially at Halloween. You can bite their heads off!" he told them with a huge, wicked smile.

"Cool!" They snatched the sweets and ran off into a near by block of apartments.

Jack took a deep breath. "Aaah, Cardiff. I love the fact it doesn't change."

"Jack, for them we we've only been gone two days."

"Point taken. Come on, let's get going. Sooner we get in there the sooner I can have that pint I've been thinking about all day."

XxXxX

"Why have we never done this before?" Jack asked taking a seat.

"I wasn't really the socialising type in my last regeneration."

"Ah yeah, obviously I'm become more used to the new you than I realised. What's taking Rose so long anyway?"

"Well you know women, better than me probably. I suspect she's trying to find the perfect jeans and hoodie combo or whatever they call it these days. What time are your lot getting here?"

"Right about now." Jack nodded towards the door, taking a sip from his glass before standing.

"You sure they're not annoyed with me for sending them away last time?" the Time Lord asked, rising to his feet opposite.

"I explained everything and they understand. They don't hold a grudge. Well not unless they're called Owen."

"Oh Jack. It's so good to see you," Gwen said, throwing her arms around him.

"I've only been gone two days!"

"We know. It's just Owen is driving us mad. We may have to kill him," Tosh said, hugging Jack.

"That bad huh?"

"Ianto swore at him three times in twenty minutes."

"Wow," the Doctor said. "It's that bad Jack. Feeling bad enough to leave me yet?"

"Not a chance. You're gona be stuck with me a while longer yet Doc. So what have I missed?"

"Nu-uh." The Doctor held his hands up to silence them before taking his seat again. "No talking shop until everyone has a drink. Where is Doctor Harper anyway?"

"Oh please don't call him that when he gets here, it'll make him worse," Gwen groaned heading for the bar.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't find any clothes," Rose panted dropping into a chair beside the Doctor.

The Doctor eyed her up and down.

"What?"

"Nothing, just admiring the clothes you couldn't find," he smirked.

"Oh shut up and get me a drink," she smiled.

"Ah ha! One step ahead of you." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a full pint glass and placed it on the table. He saw the look of surprise on his friends faces. "What? Had to keep it cold somewhere!"

"It'd go great with…" Before Rose could finish her sentence the Doctor had sighed and reached into his coat again, pulling out a packet of salt and vinegar crisps and dropped them next to her drink.

"Anything else in there Doc?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh plenty. And if you're a very good boy I might just show you!" he grinned.

"So, where is Ianto anyway and what have we missed?" Jack asked Gwen as she and Tosh sat beside him.

"Ianto is being a party pooper again. I swear that man gets more like you used to be every day. He does nothing but work and sleep and even then I'm sure he sleeps in the Hub. You need to have a word, Jack. It's not healthy."

"I'll talk to him…. When I have a chance."

Gwen glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll go see him, just…. not right now."

"Gwen's hooked on 'Grey's Anatomy'," Tosh shrugged, changing the subject.

"Bit heavy reading for someone who isn't a medical student," the Doctor said, taking another sip from his pint.

"I think Tosh means the t.v show," Rose sniggered.

"Oh. Right, sorry. Don't watch much t.v these days," he said shyly.

"Never mind, I'll get you up to speed on everything eventually." She grinned at him, giving his knee a light squeeze.

"So there's nothing I should know about?" Jack asked.

"No. It's been pretty quiet here really. A couple of calls but they turned out to be false alarms," Gwen shrugged.

"That'll be the rift," the Doctor told them.

"How so?" Tosh asked leaning forward ready to learn anything the Doctor wanted to tell them.

He noticed her interest and smiled a little, leaning back in his chair and arching his back slightly. "A lot of things passed through that rift when you opened it. When it was closed everything got sucked back through,"

"Almost everything," Jack pointed out as Rose took the Doctor's hand.

"Almost everything got sucked back through and the rift closed up a little tighter than before. So it's harder for anything to fall through, it's like when you pull stitching on a seam too hard or…. Ooo if you have really thin feet in a pair of trainers and you have to really pull to get them tight enough! Eventually the gaps will stretch and get bigger and activity will increase again so enjoy the break while it lasts."

"Any idea of what we can expect next?" Gwen asked.

"Nope. But as long as it's not Jackie Tyler then I'm relatively safe," he grinned, earning a light hearted slap on the arm from Rose.

"Oi, she likes you now remember?"

"Rose, if something seems too good to be true it often is! So what made you choose this bar anyway?"

"Karaoke!" Gwen and Tosh chorused.

"Oh dear," the Doctor muttered

XxXxX

Many, many, many drinks later and more than a few out of tune renditions of old pop classics, it was time for another round.

Rose had lost count of the round number, she just knew she was feeling more than a little on the merry side.

Jack had managed to drag the Doctor up to sing 'Me and my Shadow.' Rose couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them, drunkenly crooning along to the old Rat Pack classic. When the song ended the Doctor jumped down from the platform and dragged Rose up to dance as Jack continued into an up-beat version of 'Under my Skin'.

She smiled up at the Time Lord as he hummed along and spun her across the small square that was being used as a dance floor.

It had been an entire week for the three of them without trouble or injury and Jack had lost the ten pound bet.

Reaching up she gave the Doctor a toe-curling kiss that left him slightly dazed as they made their way back to their table.

"You know I've just realised something," Jack slurred sitting down in the seat opposite Rose and the Doctor. "You always say 'not without buying me a drink first'. Well Doc, I've bought you a drink, what you going to do now Spaceboy?"

"Fine, fine. Brace yourself." The rather tipsy Doctor grabbed Jack's face between his hands and kissed him soundly, stunning the girls into silence.

Rose stared not sure whether she should be shocked or a little turned on, because at that moment she was feeling a bit of both and a dash of jealousy added for good measure. There was her…what was he anyway? Boyfriend sounded odd when it was aimed at the Doctor, lover maybe? Partner? Who knew, but there he was kissing someone she viewed as a brother.

"There. Happy now?" the Doctor asked smugly, seemingly completely unaffected by the kiss as he turned back to his pint.

Jack's mouth bobbed, trying to regain control of his senses. "How…how do you cope with that?" he looked at Rose. "It's like the whole universe is inside your head!" He excused himself awkwardly, disappearing into the crowd and heading for the gents, not giving Rose a chance to answer. She just sat staring at the Time Lord.

"What?" the Doctor asked looking at the expression on Rose's face. "Oh fine." He took Rose's face between his hands and kissed her even more passionately than normal. "Any more for any more?"

"I'll have one if you're getting them in." Owen's voice came from beside them as he shrugged his coat off.

Doctor sighed and for the second time that night kissed a man in a way he'd never kissed one before. "Right anyone else 'cause this is the last time."

Dropping back in his chair he went back to his beer, leaving Owen completely stunned.

"Owen, close your mouth, it's not the first time you've been kissed by a bloke. Or an alien for that matter," Gwen told him, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing at him.

"What did I miss?" Jack asked as he reappeared a few moments later sitting back down.

"The Doctor just snogged Owen," Rose told him, her eyes never leaving her lover's face.

"What he asked!" the Doctor told her defensively.

"He wanted a pint," she growled. It was one thing to finally shut Jack up by playing him at his own game but she thought kissing Owen was going a bit far.

"Are you sulking Rose Tyler?" He grinned at her.

"No. Why would I be sulking? My ….. you are an intergalactic tart is all!" she huffed.

The Doctor chuckled and leant towards her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

She couldn't help but shudder slightly as his hand found its way to her thigh.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered, giving her earlobe playful nip.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh I can think of many ways," the Doctor growled as he let his hand stray higher up her thigh.

Rose spared a look at everyone else. Owen was at the bar with Toshiko and Jack was whispering to Gwen, causing her to giggle.

Two can play at that game, Rose decided and boldly grabbed at his crotch causing the Doctor to choke. She smiled to herself with some satisfaction then watched his eyes darken as his fingers flexed. Suddenly Rose was very aware she was wearing a skirt, something she didn't often get to do travelling with the Doctor. Trousers were always a safer option. She tensed slightly as his fingers brushed against the fabric of her underwear. The touch was so soft it was almost a tickle and she found her hips pushing themselves closer to his hand instinctively.

He pressed his lips against her temple again and her mind exploded. She couldn't see the bar anymore or the other occupants of the table.  She and the Doctor were alone in a room she'd never seen before but she was certain they were on the TARDIS, and they were clearly enjoying themselves.

Then she realised; the Doctor was sending her the equivalent of naughty photo messages only these she could hear and feel. The git was getting her all hot and bothered in front of Jack's friends on purpose!

She shook her head slightly and forced him out of her mind.

It was the Doctor's turn to smile when he saw her flush as his fingers traced the elastic round the inside of her leg.

"How 'bout we all move to the TARDIS?" the Doctor suggested, allowing one finger to slip underneath the elastic and stoke her lightly.

Rose shot him a look of pure murder as the gang agreed and stood.

"What's going on?" Owen asked as he and Tosh rejoined the group.

"We're all moving to the TARDIS for more drinks," Jack informed him.

"But I've just bought a pint."

"So bring it with you," Jack told him leading them out of the bar.

Rose sat for a moment longer, willing her legs out of their jelly-like state.

The Doctor suppressed a smile as he held his hand out to her.

"You're evil," she hissed.

"Patience," he whispered in her ear when she finally stood.

XxXxX

"Okay, I've got one. 'I've never…..had sex with an alien,'" Gwen said, trying not to laugh as nearly everyone drank.

"Wait….. alien to you or alien to me?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh….erm….both I guess." She shrugged.

"Better pass me a jug then," the Doctor laughed. "Kidding." He shot a look at Rose as he put down his shot and refilled his glass. "So everyone here has had sex with an alien."

"I haven't," Gwen admitted.

"Nope!" Owen raised his hand.

"You have so!" Gwen protested.

"I think you'll find I haven't. A woman from the past, a couple using an alien aphrodisiac, you. No aliens."

"What about the sex crazed one?"

He shook his head, slurring his words. "Stripped but never actually had sex."

"How did you manage that?"

Owen's face went bright red. "So what's the next one?" he asked, wishing he'd never admitted to anything.

"No, no. Come on, spill!" Jack said.

"She scared the hell out of me alright? I wanted to but when it came to it she scared me. Can we move on?"

"Okay, okay." The Doctor scanned the group and his eyes narrowed, a smile tugging at his lips. "I've never been pregnant." He watched as Jack was the only one to drink and laughed. "Got ya!"

"I remember you saying that before. How? You're human right? And a bloke so how does that work?" Tosh quizzed.

"Different strokes for different folks," Jack told her. "It's not really a conversation to be had bathed in alcohol. Speaking of, Doc, we're running a little dry." He waved the bottle.

"I'm on it. As you were ladies and gents." He grabbed the empty bottle from Jack and yelped as the Time Agent pinched his bum on the way past.

Rose watched him disappear out the door. "Excuse me. Too much liquid." She got up and tottered out; noticing the cheeky and approving look Jack shot her as she did so.

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rose? As in lost Rose? What did you do, go back in time and steal her?"
> 
> "No that would cause a paradox. She found a way home." He looked round at her with a huge grin on his face. "Quiet and interesting story, you see there's this rift…."
> 
> "Yeah, yeah, never mind the alien science, get to the good stuff. Have you told her you love her yet?" Donna spoke over him, shutting him up completely.

Pausing in the doorway Rose watched him down a glass of something and shake his head vigorously.

"Hair of the dog?" she called.

The Doctor turned to look at her and froze.

She giggled as she slowly slinked towards him, swinging her underwear round her finger. "What were you saying earlier about making it up to me?" She tucked the panties into his trouser pocket and nipped at his bottom lip as her hand strayed across his crotch causing him to jerk his hips.

"I think the others might miss us," he whispered closing his eyes and suppressing a moan as her fingers fiddled with his waistband.

"Oh Jack's keeping them entertained with his outrageous escapades. We are the last thing on their minds. Unless of course you'd rather go back." She boosted herself up onto the kitched table in front of him and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"You are a minx."

"And you love it," she giggled pulling him in for a searing kiss.

His hands ran up her thighs and under her skirt as coherent thought failed him.

Rose pushed her hips closer to him as his fingers neared her core and moaned into his mouth as he stroked her.

Then he heard it.

"Rose? Phone," the Doctor murmured against her lips.

"Leave it," she hissed, her hands straying to his trouser button.

It rang again.

"Might be your mother, we are on the rift. If it is it'll never stop ringing," he gasped stepping back from her to find the source of the ringing. Spying her jacket hung on the back of one of the chairs he rummaged and found the offending article.

"Hello," he grunted as Rose pulled him back to her and nibbled at his earlobe, guiding his hand back to it's previous ministration.

"Uh, hello? I'm looking for Rose. It's Keisha," the voice said.

The Doctor stilled and frowned for a moment, wracking his brains and then remembered that the last time they'd spoken he'd ended up with a Scottish accent.

"Oh, hello… er… it's James."

Rose paused and looked at the Doctor quizzically as he stopped and changed his voice.

"Hi, sorry didn't recognise you. Is Rose around?"

"She is, hang on," he placed his hand over the mouthpiece. "Keisha."

"Tell her I'll ring her back when I'm finished with you," she purred, giving him a cheeky grin.

"She's a bit busy at the moment; can I get her to call you back?" he squeaked as Rose's hands began to stray again.

"Um, okay. you tell her…. could you tell her that there's gona be a memorial service at Canary Wharf on Thursday 4pm. I know it's a bit short notice but I thought Rose might wana come seeing as her mum and Mickey are on the list."

His blood cooled and he suddenly felt slightly nauseous. "Oh, right…yes, of course, I'll…I'll tell her. Thank you Keisha," the Doctor stammered stepping way out of Rose's reach.

She watched the Doctor carefully, all trace of playfulness gone. "What's wrong?"

This wasn't going to be easy. Rose's friends would expect her to be there now they knew she was alive, especially with her mum and Mickey on the list of the dead.

He heard laughter filter down the hall from the living room. No doubt Jack had just regaled them with yet another story from his past.

"Doctor?" Rose jumped down from the table top, concern etched on her face.

He took a deep composing breath.

XxXxX

Jack walked into the kitchen to find the Doctor and Rose hugging, looking far too sober and serious.

"What's up?"

"I answered the phone," the Doctor told him, stroking Rose's hair.

"We have to go, don't we?" Rose whispered.

"Go where?" Jack felt himself sobering.

"They're holding a memorial at Canary Wharf," the Time Lord said.

"Oh, wow. They really don't have any tact do they?"

"They don't know that we were there Jack."

"No but they know that's the source of the invasion. You'd think they'd find neutral ground. When is it?"

"Thursday," the Doctor sighed and looked down at his girl. "What do you want to do? Wait it out real time or shall we skip over into Thursday?"

"Skip, I want to get it over with. I _know_ they're not dead but somehow it feels like they are. It doesn't make sense I know."

"Yes it does," he told her softly. "They're not here and you've been reminded of it."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to call time. Try and get some sleep before we head on back to London?" Jack suggested.

"I think you're right. We've all sobered a little too much now."

"Right then, you look after our girl and I'll get rid of my lot. Although I think they might be a little too drunk to move."

"If they are just leave them," the Doctor said, guiding Rose to the door. "They won't be any bother, just make sure they're comfy if they are staying."

"I will, night Doc. Night Rosie." He stooped to kiss her cheek and give her a hug. "It'll be alright. See you in the morning."

XxXxX

The three stood silently in the control room waiting for the TARDIS to land. When it finally did Rose paled even more.

"God what is wrong with me? They're not really dead!" she chided herself as the Doctor took her hand.

"Just remember we're here and we're not leaving you. You're friends will be glad to see you too I'll bet. You haven't seen Shareen since you've been back."

She squeezed his hand and they all stepped out.

They walked down the street in silence; the battle damaged building looming over them.

Rose heard her name being called, looking around she spotted two familiar faces. She couldn't help but grin to see them both.

Keisha and Shareen ran towards her and engulfed her in a hug. The Doctor had to jump out of the way for fear of being crushed only to stumble backwards into Jack.

"Okay Doc?" Jack grinned, holding the Time Lord just a little tighter and longer than was actually necessary.

"Oh my God!" Shareen squealed. "When Keish said she'd seen you I thought she'd gone mental. Why didn't you call?"

"Sorry, there's just been so much going on," Rose mumbled.

"I think it has something to do with him," Keisha whispered pointing over at the Doctor. "His name's James."

"Blimey Rose! How'd'you manage that?!"

Rose looked round at the Time Lord. He and Jack were glaring up at the imposing structure of Canary Wharf. Any other time and she'd laugh at the pair of them, giving a building the evil eye was rather silly when she thought about it but she found she couldn't look at it without the same look creeping across her face. "Just lucky I guess."

"I'll say." Before Keisha could question her more the Doctor looked over.

"Ready?" he asked reaching for her hand.

Rose nodded silently and the five walked towards the gathering.

There were more people than Rose could ever have imagined. She stood staring blankly forwards, Keisha gripping her hand for support. She felt such a fraud. Here were her friends and neighbours paying their respects to those who'd died in the battle as well as Mickey and Jackie and all the while Rose knew they were still alive.

Keisha had always had a bit of a crush on Mickey but it hadn't bothered Rose. She so desperately wanted to tell her friend they were both alive and well.

She felt her friend shudder as they read Mickey's name from the list and the Doctor instinctively tightened his arm around her waist as she shivered in response.

She looked up at him and offered a small smile before turning her attention back to the front.

Jack stood a few feet behind his friends keeping a watchful eye over the proceedings. They weren't expecting trouble but that was always when the big trouble found them. He'd never met Jackie in person and had only met Mickey once but he felt an ache in his chest as their names were read, the misery on his friends faces were enough to break his heart.

He gave his own shiver when darkness began creeping in with the sun set.

XxXxX

The service ended and people began to disperse, Rose and Jack were talking to Keisha and Shareen. Well Rose was talking, Jack was flirting as usual. The Doctor smiled to himself as he stepped back to watch the crowds. That man just couldn't switch it off when he met new people; he seemed incapable of having a straight conversation. 'Captain of the Innuendo Squad' Mickey had called him. He had Jack pegged from the word go.

"Oi Martian!"

The Doctor's head snapped round scanning the crowds for the owner of the familiar voice. And then he saw her, arms wrapped round her middle. His smile grew as he strode towards her.

She smiled back and stepped forward to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well it was a big thing, this battle and you were there." She shrugged. "Seemed only right. Besides I wondered if you'd come with Rose being on the list and all. Thought you might want a friend."

"How'd'you know that was her?"

"Doesn't take a genius. Looked you up on the internet. Mostly history sites though which is deathly dull by the way, but there was one site, a group called Linda or something, looked like a fan site although you might wana watch that kid Elton, he's a bit weird if you ask me. Anyway I was reading through and there was you're travelling companion, Rose Tyler."

The Doctor chuckled, stepping away and turning beside her to face his friends. "Elton's not bad, just a little…."

"Nuts? He's in love with a paving stone!"

"There are worse things."

"They yours?" she asked, nodding to the four figures.

He nodded, "yup they're mine. Well two of them are."

Donna looked round at him. "You look…..happier."

He just smiled softly as Rose giggled at something Jack was telling them.

"I swear to god, I thought I was gona die!" Jack was telling them with a huge smile on his face.

"Glad you've got a couple of someones to stop you. So who are they then?"

"Oh, well. That's Captain Jack Harkness,"

"Thought you were gong to say Sparrow then." Donna told him

"It's been done," the Doctor chuckled, "and the blond…..that is Rose."

She looked at him for a moment, shock and confusion plain on her face.

"Rose? As in lost Rose? What did you do, go back in time and steal her?"

"No that would cause a paradox. She found a way home." He looked round at her with a huge grin on his face. "Quiet and interesting story, you see there's this rift…."

"Yeah, yeah, never mind the alien science, get to the good stuff. Have you told her you love her yet?" Donna spoke over him, shutting him up completely.

This time the Doctor was the one who looked shocked.

"What, you didn't think I'd noticed?"

"Hang on; you miss _two_ alien invasions because you were either hung-over or scuba diving but _that_ you notice?"

"It was written all over your face. It almost broke my heart just to look at you. So does she know?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Have you done anything about it?"

The Doctor clamped his mouth shut and felt himself blush.

"Good. Someone as tightly wound as you needs to get laid regularly." She didn't even bother trying to hide her amusement as the Doctor cleared his throat and fiddled with his tie.

"Hey _James_ , you okay over there?" Jack called.

"Fine," he squeaked causing Donna to laugh.

Jack and Rose walked towards the pair, Keisha and Shareen following a little behind.

The Doctor cleared his throat again. "Play along," he whispered as his friends drew nearer.

Donna frowned at him and her eyes widened as the Doctor spoke again in a perfect Scottish brogue. "Ladies and gent, this is Donna Noble, Donna this is Jack and Rose."

"Well hello," Jack greeted.

"Stop it," the Doctor and Rose chimed, both smirking at the blush creeping up the woman's face.

"So you're the famous Donna," Rose smiled.

"Famous? For what, bending his ear?"

"Among other things. I reckon he probably deserved it though."

"He wasn't that bad considering. Bit mopey, bit dark and a bit fast on his feet but other than that….. Actually that does sound a bit of a nightmare doesn't it?"

The Doctor's friends all smiled at each other.

"I like you Donna Noble, not afraid to say what you think," Jack declared winking at her.

"Down boy," the Doctor chuckled, rolling his eyes

"What? She's feisty. Like all your companions. Makes her a winner if you ask me. You should've come along with him Donna, could've kept him in line."

"Oh I think there was only one person who could do that," Donna said looking at Rose.

"Uh, hello. Have I suddenly become invisible?" the Doctor complained.

Shareen and Keisha looked entirely lost.

"Rose? I'm gona head back to the estate. Are you coming?"

Rose hesitated before answering. "Not this time Shareen. I'll come back soon though, I promise. Just don't think I really want to be there tonight…."

Shareen nodded. "It's cool I get it. Come back soon though yeah?"

"I will, I promise." She hugged her friend and sadly watched her leave.

"What's with the voice?" Donna hissed.

"Long story that I'm sure will bore you to tears."

"If there's one thing you aren't Martian, it's boring!"

"How many more times I'm not…." His voice trailed off as he saw the smirk on Donna's face.

"Gets you every time!"

He was about to respond when a loud explosion in the sky made what was left of the congregation jump and cheer.

Smiles appeared on previously solemn faces as fireworks exploded one after the other bathing them all in coloured light.

"This down to you?" Donna asked. "I've seen you make it snow."

"Nothing to do with me, but you're right in thinking they're not made on earth."

Rose looked up at him, "this wasn't you?"

He shook his head. "But I've seen them before."

"Why don't I like the sound of where this is going?" Jack asked stepping behind the Doctor. "And is it just me or do they look like something you'd seen on the TARDIS monitor when they explode?"

Rose squinted at them. "There's writing in the lights," she said.

"What?" the Doctor looked down at her.

"It looks like those skywriters only its gone wrong. Hang on, what does that say?" she pointed up into the sky, guiding the Doctor's eye line.

"Rose you can't be reading that."

"Why not?"

"It's in Gallifreyan."

"What? How? Is it the TARDIS? Does she need us back?"

Keisha looked at her friend oddly. "What are you talking about?" she asked finally.

"No, it's nothing to do with her," the Doctor continued as if he hadn't heard her. His gaze shifted downwards to their point of origin, "but they are coming from the TARDIS' direction. Come on!" He grabbed Rose's hand and started to run.

"Oh here we go, I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," Donna sighed, running after the pair.

"Wana have some fun?" Jack asked Keisha. Without waiting for an answer he grabbed her hand and ran after the Doctor.

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

"Get inside," the Doctor barked at Rose and Jack as they neared the TARDIS doors.

"Where are you going?" she asked fumbling for her key.

"Something I need to check on." He ran off behind the TARDIS as his friends piled into the safety of the big blue box.

"What's going on?" Donna panted. "And how the hell do you keep up with him everyday?"

Rose smiled. "Practice. And I have no idea but there's one way to find out." She moved over to the monitor and waited for it to show her the outside, Jack and Donna both joining her.

Unnoticed, Keisha huddled into a corner absolutely terrified. What was going on? How could all this exist inside a small box? And what did Rose have to do with any of it?

XxXxX

The Doctor skidded to a halt and stared at the figure before him. "It can't be."

"Hello Doctor." The man stepped forward into the light of a street lamp, a grin splitting his face. "What, no hug for your old friend?"

"You can't be here. You died!" the Doctor said.

"They brought me back. The pompous fools resurrected me with a whole new set of regenerations to be a warrior in the Time War." His blue eyes flashed with satisfaction as the Doctor tensed even more. "I didn't stay to watch. I knew we were done for when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Citiform."

"You ran." The Doctor composed himself and stuffed his hands in his pockets, raising his chin defiantly.

"As far as my TARDIS could take me before she gave out. I knew you were still out there; those who've met you are quite vocal given the right _inspiration_. I knew you'd come, so all I had to do was wait. Can't stay away can you?"

"You set all this up? You set up the memorial just to find me?"

"You always were a bit of a drip when it came to humans. Who was it who destroyed you in the end? A simple shop girl. A plain ordinary ape turned you into a broken toy, useless."

"Stop it, Koschei."

"Truth cutting little too close for you, _Theta_?" the Time Lord spat at the Doctor's use of his school name. "God, you really are pathetic aren't you?! Haunted by only one human you didn't save, what about the hundreds, thousands of others? Tell me, how can you go through the universe knowing your entire planet has been destroyed but only grieve so much for one ordinary ape child?"

"Rose is far from simple or ordinary."

"Oh that's right. She absorbed the time vortex. Oh don't look so surprised. You never were very well guarded when you were in shock; it's so easy to read you."

The Doctor suddenly enforced his barriers forcing the Time Lord to stop his search, hoping he'd managed to block Rose and Jack from him in time. He seemed to think Rose was still gone and the Doctor wanted to keep it that way

"Ooo, touchy aren't we?! Bit of a legend in some parts aren't you? Clearly it doesn't take much to impress such a primitive life form. You thought you were the last. Wrong! Not very impressive is it?" he paused and frowned. "You think Susan is still alive? Well I'll let you guess the answer to that one. Too much of a coward to find out for yourself. Actually, no! Where's the fun in that for me? She died along with everyone else. How does that feel? You abandoned the one person who would never abandon you and she died. You're getting more like me everyday."

"Except there's one big difference. You're alone in the universe. I'm not."

"Look around you, you delusional fool. How many Time Lords do you see? How many like us? You will die alone _Doctor_ ," he spat his adversary's assumed name as if it tasted foul, "because there is no one but me."

"Well, there's always me," Jack stepped out from behind the TARDIS.

"Oh really?" Koschei raised his hand and fired his weapon.

The Doctor barely flinched as Jack fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Laser Screwdriver." He looked down at the Doctor's companion. "Oops. Must've had the setting too high. Oh well. And not a flinch from you. You're emotional detachment training still has effect sometimes then. You really are becoming more like me."

"I've seen enough death over the centuries," the Doctor declared calmly.

"And here you stand with no concern for your fallen friend." The Time Lord cocked his head to one side. "How did you survive? The Time Lords are gone; I know they are because I can't feel them, only you. How?"

"I tried everything to end it but there was only one way. It burned, I burnt it all."

Koschei smirked. "And how did it feel? Did you feel like God? Did you feel the darkness, the drumming, the voices inside your head nagging at you to just give in? To become all that you can? All that you should?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and was almost grateful to hear Rose's cry of distress as she rushed to Jack's side, her back to the rivals, it saved him from having to answer.

"Oh I see you've got a new blond. Or does she belong to Captain America? Where'd you find him anyway? World War 2?"

"Yes actually." Jack's smug voice carried over the Doctor's shoulder as he got to his feet.

' _Keep her away from him Jack,'_ the Doctor begged.

"No talking in class!" Koschei yelled.

Jack took a step forward shielding Rose behind him.

"I might not be able to hear what you're saying Doctor but the interference it creates is very annoying." He turned his attention back to Jack. "Well now, what do we have here? The boy who can't die? Just like a fairy-story. How about we test the phenomenon to its extreme and play with a little toy of mine?"

"Get inside," the Doctor growled as his rival reached for his pocket. "Move! NOW!"

The three ran through the TARDIS doors, slamming them shut.

Jack and Rose paused at the control panel as they saw the Doctor stay by the door, his back to them, resting his head against the wood.

"You can keep running all your lives Doctor, but it all catches up with you in the end." Koschei's voice filtered through the door. "What is it these humans say? 'What goes around comes around'? Imagine what you've got coming to you! The blood of your entire species soaks your hands. And doesn't it just drive you mad?" he paused for a moment. "Doesn't it make your flesh crawl? Don't you want to rip your self apart for it? Don't you just wish…you were dead?"

"No," the Doctor said quietly, running to the control panel.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as the Doctor became a flurry of movement.

"We're taking Donna home."

The central column burst into life and a small yelp distracted Rose from any further questions.

"Keish! You okay?" she darted to her friend's side, feeling horrible for forgetting she was there.

"What's going on? What is this place?" Keisha whimpered.

"You know, that's the first thing I asked when I ended up here," Donna told her, crouching down to join them. "It's not as bad as it seems. He won't hurt you. Might talk your ear off and don't ever ask him to get you to a wedding or to lend you money. He's useless at all that. But he's saved the world and sometimes it's even fun to be around him."

Rose looked up at Jack and the Doctor, unsure of what to say.

"This is…um…" Jack stumbled, he'd never had to explain any of this to a civilian before and he wasn't sure how much the Doctor wanted her to know. "Uh, Doc? Maybe you should field this one."

The Time Lord didn't seem to hear. He carried on running round the control panel, tweaking dials and flicking levers.

"Doctor!" Jack and Rose yelled at him.

"What?"

Rose pointed at her terrified looking friend huddled in the corner.

"Oh bollocks." He ran a hand down his face and sighed. "Right, starting from scratch. Oh I hate starting from scratch, it's so long winded and complicated sometimes. Right, this is the TARDIS."

"What happened to your accent?" Keisha asked.

"Hmm? Oh right, yes. I'm not Scottish. I don't come from Scotland. Only been there once or twice and…." He trailed off as he glanced at the monitor. "What's she doing? I don't believe it! She's actually found something. Centuries we searched and nothing….. Maybe he was blocking her from us the way he hid himself."

"What? Who are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Susan." The word was barely a whisper but it sounded like an explosion to the Doctor.

"So? What are we waiting for? Donna you don't mind hanging on a couple of hours do ya while the Doc has a bit of a family reunion?" The former Time Agent was grinning like a madman.

"I… Do I actually I have a choice or is it a polite way of telling me 'you're on board, tough!'?" she smirked. "And since when did he have family anyway? Does that mean the whole, 'I'm the only one, I'm the only one' thing was a lie? I mean not knowing about one is understandable but not noticing two is just careless," she teased.

The Doctor's face paled as he felt a knot of nausea tighten in his stomach.

"Doctor?" Rose stepped towards him.

"What do I say? How can I face her after all this time? After all I've done." He turned back to the control panel and began flicking switches again.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked and all good humour evaporated in an instant.

"Turning round. She's alive. That's all that matters." He sounded beaten.

"All that matters? Are you joking?" Rose almost exploded. "She hasn't seen her grandfather in centuries, she probably knows her planet is gone and you're just going to leave without even letting her know you're alive?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hello sweetheart, remember me? I'm your Grandfather oh and by the way I burnt our planet to a cinder with your folks still in residence!'"

"So you're just going to run away?" Rose shook her head. "After everything we've been through the last few weeks, I am not letting you run away now." She slammed her hand down on the control panel and the Time Rotor stalled.

"How'd….?"

"I paid attention. Emergency stop, then," she moved past him and pulled on a lever. "Handbrake. Now we have lots of things that need explaining. Who's that weirdo back at the wharf for a start? He said there was just the two of you. Is he really a Time Lord?"

The Doctor's eyes darkened at the question.

"Okay maybe not that one first." She looked back round at Keisha. "Fine, start with the easy one and help me explain all this to Keish."

He regarded Rose's friend for a moment, trying to decide if it was safe to explain all. "Well, I suppose if she does go round telling people they'll only lock her up. I'm the Doctor and this is my ship, the TARDIS; it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"This is a spaceship?"

"She's a fast one!" he rolled his eyes.

"You're being rude," Rose warned him.

"Yes this is a spaceship. She's my spaceship. _Our_ spaceship," he corrected himself. "Our home."

Keisha blinked and looked over at Rose. "You live here?"

Rose nodded. "Mum wasn't lying when she said I'd been travelling, she was just a little more flexible with the truth when she said where. The TARDIS travels through space and time."

Her friend was looking at her as if she'd grown an extra head. "Right and I suppose James is an alien!" she scoffed.

"Weeeeelllll," the Doctor tugged on his ear. "My name isn't James for a start. Like I said, I'm the Doctor and I'm not from round these parts, no."

"The Doctor?" Feeling bolder Keisha got to her feet. "No one is called 'the Doctor'."

"I am." He turned to Jack. "Why do all conversations about my name go like this? It's like being in a time warp," he turned to look at the control panel, "and if you even _think_ about playing that song I will get the mallet!"

"Which song's that, Doc?" Jack asked, forcing back a smirk.

The TARDIS' speakers burst into life.

' _It's just a jump to the left,_

_and then a step to the riiiiight._

_Put your hands on your hips,_

_and bring your knees in tiiiight._

_Well it's the pelvic thruuuust_

_that really drives you insaaaaaane._

_Leeeet's doooo the tiiiiime waaaaarp agaaaaaain!'_

"You had to ask! You couldn't just let it go could you?!" the Doctor sighed as Rose, Donna and Jack gave a short giggle.

"Didn't know it could do that," Donna grinned.

"She's a cheeky one, bit like her driver at times," Jack explained.

"Right short, quick answer." The Doctor stepped forward and took Keisha's hands placing one on each side of his chest. "See? Two heartbeats working independently. I'm not from earth." He turned back to face Rose and Jack. "And neither is he," he told them, pointing to the doors.

"He seems kinda psychotic." Jack asked, settling himself on the captain's chair, taking the stunned Keisha with him.

"Who is he?" Rose reached for the Doctor's hand, seeing the sadness return to his eyes.  
"Koschei. He _was_ my friend."

"At least he's not a barmy relation or something. You know," Jack raised his hands to his face and began wheezing, "'Theta, I am your father'!"  
"You are full of clichés Captain."

"What I don't get is how did he come from the same place as you? All the legends of Gallifrey made it sound like something from a fairytale."  
"Well it was, to look at anyway. It was beautiful. Some called it 'The Shining World of the Seven Systems; and on the continent of Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below, sworn never to interfere, only to watch.' Pompous idiots. That's what got them into trouble in the first place, just watching. Turning a blind eye. Remember how I told you that we were taken from our families when we were young to enter the Academy?"

"They made you look into the Untempered thingy," Rose said.

"Schism, that's right. Some were inspired, some frightened and some went mad. Guess who they say went mad while I ran?"

"But you said you were friends."

"And we were all through school. It's hard to see madness in a child. Everyone thought he was just a little eccentric nothing more. No one really knew the depth of his madness until he was much older. Even as grown-ups we fought on the same side at times, the greater good and all that. Eventually he used up his regenerations and died. The Time Lord's brought him back to fight in the Time war but it really isn't a happy reunion. He's the Master."

"The Master?" Jack's eyes widened.

"He killed you once didn't he?" Rose asked, squeezing the Doctor's hand.

"Yeah he did. And he died many times over because of me."

"What will he do?" Donna asked just one of the many questions that were floating in the air. This one seemed the most important right now.

"He'll kill me until I'm really dead then take over the universe."

"Okay, not that I really understand any of what you just said with the regenerations and everything but can he really rule the universe?" She shifted uncomfortably as she saw the bleak Doctor she'd known standing before them.

"Of course, he's a Time Lord. If he ever got hold of the TARDIS….."

"So this is a whole 'life for a life' thing? He wants to kill you because you killed him," Jack said.

"Could be."

"What else is there?" Rose asked

"How long have you got? He was a serious renegade, dangerous. You think I'm a rogue Time Lord? Imagine how much damage I could do if I didn't like you lot so much! We can control Time and Space given the time and the right power source. On occasion I helped capture and imprison him." The Doctor sighed at their collective encouraging looks and rubbed his eyes. "It wasn't the Schism that drove him mad."

"How do you know?" Donna asked.

"Because I did it," he said quietly. "I drove him mad."

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

"What? How?" Jack glanced at Rose.

"I made a stupid mistake. They always told us to never trust the Eternals but being the stupid child I was, I didn't listen."

"Doc, what happened?" Jack asked firmly, trying to keep the Doctor on track.

"Torvic was drowning him…"

"Torvic?" Rose had never heard his name mentioned before.

"He was the school bully. He was trying to drown Koschei. I hit Torvic over the head and killed him. I saved Koschei but I couldn't live with the guilt so I allowed Death to fix things, to take away the guilt and pain but she erased my memory and transferred it to him. I didn't know at the time, it was centuries before I learned the truth. He spent lifetimes bearing the guilt and self-loathing that should have been mine. I condemned him to the life he lives, all that hatred, loneliness and despair. The Master exists because of me."

"Hey! Don't you think you've done enough despairing and self-loathing over the years?" Donna snapped. "From what I've seen that's one of your major traits. You always take problems on as your own. You ran all across London to save me before you realised the rest of the planet was in danger. You could move on and leave us to sink but you don't. You stick around and save us every time, now I might not like the way you do it and you scare me to death but I'm glad you do."

"You don't know that he would've have turned out any better if you hadn't anyway," Rose said. "There must've been something inside him that acted that way. You said yourself, you were a child. Some people were born meant for goodness and others were born with that streak. It's like back home. When one of the lads on the estate got into trouble with the law, the neighbours would always say; 'oh his poor mother. She's nice a lovely soul. She couldn't have done any more for him. He's just a rotten apple'."

"Exactly," now Jack was joining in. "Maybe that's all the Master was. A rotten apple. I know he was your friend but with all the will in the world you couldn't have known that would happen. You didn't ask Death to transfer the guilt and memories; you just wanted them gone and selfish as it is, I for one am glad. Because it made you who you are. You probably wouldn't have turned into such a wacko but I bet you'd never have left home, you've have died with the rest of them and we wouldn't be standing here now. There probably wouldn't even be a planet Earth without you."

Rose reached up to touch his cheek. "Yeah it was a crappy thing to happen and hindsight is a great tool for beating yourself up with but it doesn't change the fact it's happened. He is who he is and you can't change it but you can save yourself and the universe, I know you can. You're the second to last Time Lord and they don't call you the Oncoming Storm for nothing!"

"You're called the Oncoming Storm?" Donna asked then nodded. "It suits you, especially when you're in a bad mood."

"You're all completely mad!" Keisha exploded running for the doors.

"I wouldn't bother," Donna started then clamped her mouth shut as Keisha flung the doors open.

"Oh my god!" she gasped as she took in the sight before her.

"Keish, meet the galaxy," Rose said stepping up beside her. "It's okay. You're safe. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't would I?"

"I dunno; how do I know you're even Rose? You could be a fake!"

"Keisha Johnson; you've had a crush on Mickey Smith since we were five but only told me after we got together and never once did you complain or hold it against me. He would've have been better off with you probably. At least he'd be home. He's not dead Keish, neither's mum they just can't come home. I didn't get stuck in a foreign country I got stuck in a foreign universe. Me, mum and Mickey were all at that battle in Canary Wharf. We ended up stuck in another universe and we couldn't get back. It's complicated and I know none of it makes sense but trust me when I say they are alive and kicking just not in this world."

Her friend looked at her open mouthed, "You're nuts. Completely loony toons. Your mum and Mickey are both dead, Rose. They died when those robots invaded, accept it. I know it's hard but they're gone."

"How can you accept that you are hovering in space but not accept that there are different universes?"

"I haven't! I've got to be drugged me or something. I'm not even sure you lot are real, you could all be in my head! I've seen you together before. That's it, someone has drugged me and I'm not really here."

Suddenly Donna was at her side pinching her.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Just wanted you to shut up. So Doctor, we've got a raving loony back on earth hell bent on driving you mad and killing you, oh and lets not forget taking over the universe, the queen of denial, and I don't mean the river in Egypt, swearing blind that she's tripping and I think you said something about finding some one called Susan. So which are you dealing with first?"

"There are far too many women on this ship. I almost miss Mickey the Idiot," the Doctor groaned.

"You got me," Jack flashed a grin.

" _You are not alone."_ A gruff voice came over the speakers and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

"An old friend. He gave me a message before he died. Kept saying it was a great secret and then that's all he said. Now I know what he meant."

"You ever meet anyone that doesn't die?" Keisha asked incredulously.

"Well there's you. And Donna. Neither of you have died yet but when you've been around 900 years you tend to outlive the people you know," the Doctor told her with forced cheerfulness.

"900 years? That's impossible."

"For a human maybe."

"So Doc, what _are_ we dealing with first?" Jack asked, clapping his hands together.

The TARDIS speakers crackled into life once more.

_'One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye, my dear.'_

"What was that?" Donna asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Even my own ship is ganging up on me!" the Doctor complained stalking out of the control room and disappearing down the corridor.

XxXxX

Rose quickly found the Doctor in the kitchen boiling the kettle.

"How's Keisha?" he asked, without even looking round.

"Jack and Donna are talking to her."

"Well if there's one thing Donna can do it's definitely talk. You want one?" He poured the hot water in his mug.

"No thanks. So what was all that about?"

"Another conversation the TARDIS recorded to use against me," he sighed, flopping down at the table.

"You saying goodbye to Susan." Rose nodded and leant against the counter. "You sounded old."

"I was. Old, grey and more than a little doddery."

She smiled softly at him. "That's so weird. Thinking of you as an old man." She paused before continuing quietly. "You should go to see her."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "I know, I know."

He sounded tired and resigned. Rose went to him and sat herself on his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck. "Besides you've met most of my family over the years; mum and Mickey, even my dad! It's about time I met yours."

"You are my family."

"Then it's definitely about time I met the rest."

"Well I hope she's not as scary as your mum!"

"I don't scare easily remember. Dragged up by Jackie Tyler, kicking and screaming all the way." She grinned at him.

"How could I forget?"

"Are we safe leaving the Master on Earth?"

"Well he'll want rid of me first and from what I understood he doesn't have a working TARDIS anymore so he'd need mine to be able to cause any real trouble. He'll keep for a while."

"So come on. Let's find Susan and get the hard part over with," she said rising from his lap. "Rip it off like a waxing strip."

"A what?"

"I'll introduce you someday."

"I get the impression it's not going to be a pleasant introduction," the Doctor smiled standing to face her.

"Probably not, no."

Linking hands the pair strolled down the corridor back towards the control room, the Doctor sipping his tea as he went.

Rose pulled him up short of the control room. "I… I just wanted to say that you're not on your own with this, if you don't want to be. You and Jack were there for me, you always are so…"

"I know." He cupped her cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him closer.

XxXxX

Keisha stood in the control room watching the pair in the corridor.

"I just don't get it. He looks so normal!"

Jack chuckled. "Don't we all sweetheart, don't we all."

"But I mean, he's an alien! I….its just….." She shook her head, unsure of how to vocalise what she was thinking. She watched as they looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear. "He really loves her doesn't he?"

"He's died for her. Literally."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah a long time ago now. And losing her all but killed him."

"Right miserable sod he was, never seen someone so heartbroken," Donna told her stepping up beside them.

"Lost the will to live a little while after you met him, Donna. Developed a serious death wish."

"Honestly?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't care if he lived or died, even offered himself up as sacrifice to save the human race a couple of times."

"Isn't that what he always does though?" Keisha asked. "I mean from what you've said that's everyday life for him isn't it?"

"Well he usually finds a way to stop them. The sacrificial part is generally a last resort not the first option."

The Doctor and Rose suddenly looked round into the control room.

"What?" he asked seeing them all watching. "WHAT?"

"Nothing, Doc. Nothing at all," Jack smiled.

"You two are just so…..cute. It's almost sickening," Donna huffed good-naturedly.

"Right," the Doctor cleared his throat, making his way to the control panel. "So who wants to go home?"

Rose looked over at Keisha.

"Uh, yes please," Keisha said. "Sorry this place is a little too weird for me."

Rose nodded. "It takes some getting used to. You gona be okay?" she asked as the central column sprang to life.

"Yeah, just gotta get my head round it. So Mickey and your mum knew?"

Rose nodded.

"All of it? Even you and….?" She jerked her head over to the Doctor.

"Oh! No! We weren't…..together then. Not 'til I get back to this universe."

"Oh," she frowned.

"Too shy," Rose said nodding over to the Doctor. Her friend was just coming to terms with the fact she was in love and living with a time travelling alien, there was no sense in pushing things and telling her the whole truth. Not being completely human herself anymore could just tip Keisha over the edge,

When she finally opened the doors again Keisha couldn't help but curse. "Oh my god. That is just too weird! I mean we're back on the estate!"

"And you've only been gone two minutes," the Doctor told her. "Nice to see you again Keisha. Try not to have nightmares."

"Apparently I don't need to. You lot always defeat the Bogey Man," she told him. "You take care of my mate while you do though!"

"Always." He nodded.

"And you'll visit soon right? 'Cause once I get my head round this I'm gona have, like, a million questions for you."

"I will Keish," Rose said, wrapping her arms around her friend.

Donna stepped up beside the Doctor. "As much as I've enjoyed seeing you again I think I'm going to go too. I don't think I could cope getting caught up in one of your battles again. Just make sure you win, got it?"

"I'll do my best," he assured her with a small salute.

"Bye Doctor."

"See you soon."

"Not too soon I hope, that usually means trouble right?"

"I don't know why I bother," he huffed as Donna winked at him making for the doors. "Nice meeting you Rose. Make sure you keep him in line?"

"I'll try," Rose grinned.

"And as for you," Donna looked round at the Captain. "Next time you're in town you can by me a drink." She blew him a kiss and laughed as she stepped out into the street. "Oh by the way, where are we? I need to call a taxi."

"Powell Estate," Rose told her with a chuckle. "There's a cab office through the courtyard and round to the right."

"Thanks. Bye."

And with that there were only three once more.

"She's…. she's…. I can't even find the words," Jack laughed feeling bemused.

"She's Donna," the Doctor said as if it explained everything.

"Right then. Ready?" Rose asked, walking up to the control panel.

"As I'll ever be."

"We're really going to see your granddaughter?" Jack asked, feeling a strange bubble of excitement.

"Looks like it. And no flirting!"

XxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

"He's stalling," Jack told Rose as the Doctor approached having finally decided on sticking with his brown suit.

He'd changed his tie seven times on last count.

"Doctor, we've been here for an hour."

"Hmm? Oh, right, yes, sorry. Erm, suppose we better get going." He tugged on his tie.

"Relax," Rose soothed.

"Easy for you to say," the Doctor muttered. Taking a deep breath he flung open the front door and stepped out.

"So where do we look?" Jack asked, pulling on his coat against the cold wind.

"Well the TARDIS says she's here so she can't be too far from this spot." He reached behind him for Rose's hand.

' _I'm still here Theta,'_ her voice came in his head.

He liked it when she called him that. It made him feel calm. He closed his eyes and reached out, looking for any sign of his granddaughter.

Opening his eyes again he looked to his left and saw a woman walking purposefully down a garden path and as she drew nearer her footfalls faltered.

Slowly the Doctor started walking in her direction dragging Rose along with him, not yet ready to let go of her hand.

Jack watched a look of recognition flicker across the woman's face as the pair stopped a few feet from each other. Her golden hair flew around her in the wind as her eyes shimmered.

"I thought you were dead!" she whispered. "Everyone else….I felt them die long ago, I got used to it and then suddenly I could feel you. I thought I was going mad but here you are! Right in front of me, alive and not looking much older than me."

"How's David?" the Doctor managed as his eyes filled with tears.

"Gone. He died a few months ago. A casualty of war."

"I'm so sorry." He stepped forward as if to hug her but instead he stepped back again, not sure of what to say but deciding now wasn't the time.

There was a moment of silence as she searched his eyes.

"I'm glad you're not dead." She offered him a half smile.

"I… There's something I need to tell you…"

"It can wait. Aren't you going to introduce me? Because if I'm not mistaken these two most definitely aren't Barbara and Ian."

"Right, sorry. Um, this is Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler. And this is my granddaughter Susan."

"Nice to meet you," Jack told her, holding out his hand. He saw Susan's eyes flick between the Doctor and Rose and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Come on, meet the rest of the family," she announced grabbing the Doctor's free had and dragging him along.

XxXxX

"Take a seat I'll be right back," Susan smiled at them before disappearing.

"The rest of the family?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged, taking in his surroundings. Everything looked so normal, a normal family home.

"Grandfather? This is David," Susan told him walking in, a baby balanced on her hip. "He was born a few weeks after David died. Seemed only right to name him for his father."

He stood and stared for a moment, his mind spinning.

"This is your great grandfather," she continued, passing the baby to the Doctor who promptly dropped into the nearest chair his gaze fixed on the baby he now held. He couldn't help but smile as David giggled, reaching out to grab the Doctor's nose.

Jack looked at Rose who was grinning widely, a look of pure love radiating from her as she watched the Doctor's awe evaporate into silliness as he made the baby giggle more.

Sitting him fully on his lap the Doctor tickled David's side and made silly noise's.

"I've told you stories about Grandfather haven't I David? Remember all those stories of far off worlds and all the brave and wonderful things Grandfather does. He's saved the universe you know, many times over. He's a hero."

The Doctor stilled. "Susan…"

"What? It's true, you have and you are."

"Susan I didn't save them. I couldn't."

"I know. It's not your fault.

Rose and Jack saw him wince at her words as he stood passing the baby back to Susan.

"You don't understand, you weren't there. You don't know what I did. They're all dead because of me."

"I know _you_ and you would have done everything you could."

"I killed them!"

"I know!" Her eyes shimmered as she took a ragged breath.

There was a deathly silence. The room seemed frozen, everyone too scared to breathe for those few agonising moments.

"I know. I looked at you and I knew. You were practically screaming it up here." She tapped her temple. "They've been dead a long time, I felt their lights flicker out. That's why you didn't come back sooner?"

All the Doctor could do was nod, unable to speak or look at her, shame plain on his face.

Susan bit her lip and stepped forward, wrapping her free arm around his shoulders.

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes as the Doctor accepted his granddaughter and her understanding.

"So," Susan said pulling back. "Why don't I make some tea and you can fill me in on what you've all been up to? You do still drink tea?"

"Of course," he said quietly, playing with the baby's hand.

"Okay, well, why don't you put the baby down while I do that? You do remember how to do that after all these centuries?" She smiled as she saw the sparkle in her grandfather's eyes and passed him the baby before he could answer.

Jack chuckled as he saw the Time Lord's face light up. "I think you can take that as a yes," he told Susan.

"His room's at the top of the stairs. The first door you see. Why don't you help him Rose?"

Rose looked up sharply from gazing at her lover and blushed when she saw the warm smile Susan was giving her.

"Jack can help me in the kitchen. How long have you been travelling with Grandfather?" she asked, leading Jack to the kitchen as Rose and the Doctor disappeared up the stairs.

"Which time? I travelled with them in his last regeneration for quite a while but we got separated. This time round we've been going about a month….I think."

"You think?"

"Things have been a little….chaotic recently. It's hard to keep track."

"Sounds like I've got some catching up to do."

XxXxX

Rose stood beside the Doctor as he lay his great-grandson in his cot.

"I'm guessing he wasn't grown in a loom," she whispered.

"Good guess," the Doctor replied smiling. "The curse was said only to affect the male population and obviously Susan and David had no compatibility problems."

"So does that make him a Time Lord in the making?"

The Doctor shook his head. "If Gallifrey still existed then he may well have been taken to the Academy. Not all Gallifreyans are Time Lords. Not all get 13 lives. Most just get the one very extended life, stuck with the same face and everything. And remembering what some of my old school friends looked like that was curse enough."

Rose couldn't help but snigger. "What was David like?"

"Blimey, now you're asking! Such a long time ago," he sighed trying to grasp the memory. "He was brave and polite and Susan found him hansom. I liked him. Must've done if I trusted him enough to leave my Susan with him. I've been through nine bodies since then, I'm getting careless."

"Are you glad you came?"

He turned to look at her and smiled softly. "You know what? I think I am."

Rose grinned and took his hand as the baby began to cry.

"Oops someone likes to be the centre of attention," the Doctor chuckled, leaning over the cot.

Rose's eyes widened in shock as the Doctor started singing.

' _A gentle breeze  
from Hush-a-by Mountain  
softly blows  
over Lullaby Bay,  
it fills the sails  
of boats that are waiting,  
waiting to sail  
your worries away_

_It isn't far  
to Hush-a-by Mountain  
and your boat  
waits down by the key,  
the winds of night  
so softly are sighing,  
soon they will fly  
your troubles to sea_

_So close your eyes  
on Hush-a-by Mountain,  
wave goodbye  
to cares of the day,  
and watch your boat  
from Hush-a-by Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.'_

XxXxX

"So when you said chaotic you meant a complete nightmare?"

"I guess that pretty much sums it up."

"Grandfather's getting more reckless the older he gets," Susan chuckled as she fussed around the kitchen. "Just how close are he and Rose?" She saw Jack shift uncomfortably. "It's okay, I'm a grown woman."

"They're….a couple I guess you'd say," Jack decided finally.

She nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "Good, it's about time. Don't get me wrong, he loved Grandmother but he wasn't in love with her. Not like he is with Rose."

"You already knew? Why ask?"

"I knew he loved her, I didn't know if he'd done anything about it. He was never very open about things like that; Gallifreyans were taught that emotions were a hindrance. Fortunately for me it was something Grandfather didn't believe. Always go with your heart when possible. He needs someone to look after him even if he won't admit it. I never stopped worrying about him all these years. I was going to stay with him but he made me stay with David, wanted me to live my own life. It's such a relief to know he has someone. How old is Rose anyway?"

"21 or 22, I lose track."

Susan's gaze snapped up to his, "She's just a baby!"

"She's a grown woman," Jack countered.

"A grown woman is at least a century old!"

"Wait, what are you talking about? You do know Rose is human right?"

"She can't be; she has two hearts."

"Oh boy. Take a seat, I got a little story I think you should know."

XxXxX

"Where'd'you learn that song?" Rose asked as they silently closed the door behind them.

"I don't actually remember. It always reminded me of home for some reason so I used to sing it to Susan when she couldn't sleep."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Why?"

"It's from 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'." She giggled at the confused look on his face.

"Time travel for an old man is not a good idea. Time lines get far too confusing. Maybe I heard it on my travels before Susan was born. Oh well, it's a nice song. I like it."

"Did you sing to your kids?"

"Not really. I was rarely home. Always off gallivanting or getting myself banished mostly. I wasn't a very good father. In fact I was completely rubbish. Taking responsibility for other people was never a strong point."

"Things change though. You look after me pretty well."

"I think it's usually the other way round," he told her with a self depreciating smile.

"Do you feel like you missed out on a lot?"

"Sometimes. Even if I'd been around I don't think I'd have appreciated it as I should. I was one of the smartest in the Academy but my concentration wasn't great. Still isn't when I think about it. It took me two attempts to pass my exams; even then I only scraped through on the re-takes with 51. I didn't even pass my flight test."

"What?" Rose stopped at the top of the stairs. "Flight test?"

"Yeah, it's like a driving test for a TARDIS. I failed. But I stole the TARDIS anyway so I don't supposed it really mattered," he shrugged.

"You stole the TARDIS?"

"Yup, had to get off the planet somehow."

"So you went joyriding for nine centuries in someone else's TARDIS?!"

"It was driving me mad. It's funny how you miss the things that you were desperate to get away from. Sometimes I think I'd do almost anything to set foot back on Gallifreyan soil. Still, it's gone now. All things end sooner or later."

Rose followed sadly as he made his way back down the stairs and felt an ache in her hearts for his regret.

XxXxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading? Let me know what you think x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So are you actually going to talk to me or just sulk in silence?" Rose asked as the Doctor set the TARDIS in motion.
> 
> "I'm not sulking. You made your decision."
> 
> "So that's why you won't even look at me?"
> 
> "I told you I'm not sulking. I'M MAD AS HELL!" he snapped whirling round to face her.

"You've changed your hair," the Doctor observed as Susan and Jack joined them, finding real conversation difficult.

"Yeah well, being brunette can get a bit dull sometimes, can't it Rose?" Susan looked over at the girl in question and they grinned at each other.

"Gets a bit difficult keeping the roots under control sometimes, travelling with him," Rose replied.

"I can imagine. He's got a nose for trouble." Susan sat in an arm chair opposite her grandfather. "So why did you choose now to come and find me, not that I'm not thrilled to see you but we both know you're not much of a return ticket kind of person so you must've had a reason."

"The Master," the Doctor told her. "He said you were dead."

"The Master's alive?" A look of almost horror crossed her face.

"He's been hiding out on 21st century earth waiting for me."

"That can't be good."

"You've met the Master?" Jack asked.

"'Met' may be a strong word. We've crossed paths briefly and his name was legend on Gallifrey, not a good legend mind. He was one of the Deca when he was at school." She noticed the blank looks on Rose and Jack's faces. "The Deca was like a role of honour, the ten greatest Time Lords of their year."

"Unfortunately for my year we had four of the most dangerous Time Lords in the making in that group," the Doctor added.

"Are you including yourself in that number Grandfather or pretending you're a good boy?" Susan grinned.

"Actually no, although I suppose…" he drifted off into his own thoughts.

"What does he want this time?" Susan regained his attention.

"The usual; universal domination. Oh and he wants to kill me," the Doctor shrugged. "No change there."

Susan nodded. "How many friends do you have back in Rose's time?"

He looked at his granddaughter, his jaw tensing.

"You need to get back there and soon," she told him sternly.

"I thought you said he was pretty harmless without a working TARDIS?" Rose asked, looking from one Gallifreyan to the other.

"That's why you came here," Susan nodded, not looking at Rose.

"I'm sorry, I would have come eventually, I just…" The Doctor struggled to find the right words.

"I know. Go, get back there and stop him. We'll still be here."

"What's going on?" Rose demanded.

"He's leaving us here," Jack told her.

The Doctor looked over at his friends. "Not 'us', just Rose. I might need someone watching my back."

"You are not leaving me behind! Remember, just a week ago I saved you from a collapsing building. I can throw people around the room just by looking. You need me!"

"I need you safe!" the Doctor snapped, getting to his feet.

"I can look after myself, you know that!" Rose stood, squaring up to him.

"Only if you're in your right mind. There are going to be enough people out to stop me without Bad Wolf coming out to play as well. The others I can handle, but I can't stop you huffing and puffing against me!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Rose, the Master is a genius, complete genius with the ability to control minds. He makes people his slaves. He did it to Sarah-Jane once and when he has control there's no way out unless he wants to let you go. I can't risk you being taken over by him. I'm sorry but I just can't."

"Well I can't stay here! I'll go crazy waiting for you!"

"I'll be back before you know it," he told her, his tone softer than it was a few moments ago.

Rose wasn't placated. "That's what you said before only it turns out I was a year late home!"

"Every time? When are going to let that go?"

"When you realise I'm not a child. Fine don't take me out fighting with you but don't leave me here. No offence to Susan but I don't want to be left behind. What would you do if Susan wasn't here?"

"Chain you to the TARDIS control panel."

Jack sniggered, after last week he couldn't help the pictures that formed in his mind of Owen chained to the railings. It wasn't funny at the time with the Doctor and Rose being out of their minds but now it was damn near hilarious.

"Fine, do that then but don't make me wait a century in the future. What if you find I can help, you can't exactly nip back to get me can you? At least I'll be in your time line," Rose pointed out. There was no way she was backing down. Not this time.

"She's got a point Doc, what makes you think he can't get to me anyway?"

"No one can read your mind Jack. If he can't read it he can't manipulate it." The Doctor looked back at Rose and saw the panic in her eyes.

"Last time you went off without me I got strapped into a rocket and nearly sucked into a black hole," she told him quietly.

"I think it's safe to say there aren't any black holes near by."

"That's not my point! I get into more trouble when you leave me alone to keep me safe and you know it. You can block your mind, you blocked it from Cassandra, teach me to block mine."

"That takes years."

"Then give me the short course!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Er, excuse me? Hello, Kettle, I'm the Pot, you're black!"

"Sarcasm isn't going to help!" the Doctor growled.

"And neither is your Lord of the Universe act in front of the family!"

He looked round at Susan who actually looked quite amused. "Don't mind me!"

"Will you explain to her?"

Susan held her hands up. "I'm explaining nothing. You're on your own there and you've met your match. If she doesn't want to stay then what's the harm in locking her in the TARDIS? You would have done if you hadn't found me anyway."

"I don't know, that's the problem," the Doctor admitted.

"She wouldn't let him in would she?" Rose asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well I'm not staying and you can glare at me all you like but you're not going to change my mind."

"What happened to doing as you're told?"

"I did that when I knew you were just outside the doors! This is different; you're going to be a century away."

The Doctor continued to glare as he turned to Susan. "And you're no help!"

"You love me anyway."

"Hmm," the Doctor pursed his lips.

"Come back when it's over, I want to see that he hasn't killed you," she told him as she gave him a hug. "I love you," she whispered in his ear as she pulled back.

"You take care of the little one," the Doctor told her, cupping her cheek.

She nodded. "You two better take care of the old man," she said to his friends.

"Why does everyone insist that I can't look after myself? I'm 900 years old for Rassilion's sake!"

They all looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You really want us to answer that one Doc?" Jack asked him with a smirk.

"Excuse me, I did just fine before you lot came along," the Doctor huffed.

"Wouldn't be without us though would you?"

"Well you make life a little more interesting, I'll give you that," he muttered as he walked out the door.

"It was nice to meet you Susan. Sorry," Rose said, feeling a little uncomfortable having fought with the Doctor in front of her.

"Don't worry, he'll calm down, he loves you too much to stay mad. Just point out that he won't worry about you any less if you're here instead of in the TARDIS."

"You got the brains in the family right?"

"Me? I learnt all I know from him. Go on; get after him before he really does leave you both behind."

"He wouldn't dare. He'd be too scared of the fall out when he got back," Jack told her with a grin.

"What would you do Jack?" Rose asked him.

"Me? Doesn't matter what I'd do, it'd probably be the wrong thing. Honestly Rosie, you've both got a point. He doesn't want to run the risk of you being brain washed and you don't want to be years away if he needs you. I think they call it a rock and a hard place. You're both trying to do the right thing by each other. There aren't any winners in this situation."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been clever Rose; I just like to hide it most of the time. People expect less of me that way. Susan, it's been an absolute pleasure," Jack told her kissing her hand.

"Charmer, do you ever stop flirting?" Susan laughed.

"Only when… actually, no not really."

"The Doctor keeps saying he needs an off switch," Rose told her.

"He's probably right. Safe journey and make sure he comes back at least once in my lifetime?" Susan asked.

"Promise."

XxXxX

"So are you actually going to talk to me or just sulk in silence?" Rose asked as the Doctor set the TARDIS in motion.

"I'm not sulking. You made your decision."

"So that's why you won't even look at me?"

"I told you I'm not sulking. I'M MAD AS HELL!" he snapped whirling round to face her.

Rose took a step away from him, seeing the storm in his eyes.

"You have no idea what I'm up against!" he growled, trying desperately to keep his temper. "You think I enjoy feeling like I have to leave you behind, worrying about you? YOU THINK I WANT TO BE WITHOUT YOU?" He was shouting at her again now and Jack remained by the doors out of the firing line.

"WHAT? AND YOU REALLY THINK YOU'LL WORRY LESS IF I'M A HUNDRED YEARS AWAY?!" Rose shouted back defiantly.

"WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING AT ME?" the Doctor roared.

"I WILL WHEN YOU STOP SHOUTING AT ME!"

"WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN UNTIL YOU SEE REASON! I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID APE AND THAT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE SAID THAT IN OVER TWO WEEKS!"

"YES AND IF YOU STOP YELLING AT ME I'D TELL YOU THE SAME!"

The pair stood glaring at each other for a few moments longer as Jack bit his lip trying not to laugh.

Finally the Doctor sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Fine, we'll do it your way but you are staying inside! And if it all goes wrong I get to say I told you so!"

Rose nodded, "you can say it as many times as you want 'cause it'll mean you're here and safe." She took a step towards him, she could see he was grinding his teeth and his chest was heaving the way it always did when he got really angry.

"Right, you're staying in the Zero Room until we come back," he told her stalking out of the room.

"Okay," she agreed feeling very much like a naughty child.

"Well that could have been worse," Jack said standing next to her. "All you need to do now is run after him and make up properly and all will be fine again," he grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I know your kind of making up and don't think we have time for that Jack. Plus when he's that angry there's no distracting him," Rose told him raising an eyebrow.

"Well you could at least go after him. A hug goes a long way, especially when you've pissed off someone who loves you that much."

"He's gona stay miffed with me until this is over isn't he?"

"Probably."

"I can't remember the last time he was this tense."

"All the more reason to assure him you're going to be okay."

Rose glared at him.

"I didn't mean like that! I was being serious for a change. Help him set things up like you usually do. Normal things Rose, the best kind of reassurance."

XxXxX

Rose could hear him stomping around before she even reached the door to the Zero Room. She stood in the doorway and waited for a moment.

"The TARDIS has made it bigger. I had to jettison some of it away once which left it rather cupboard size which was enough for me when I needed it. I was asleep for most of it anyway," he mumbled as he whipped a sheet in the air before laying it down on the bed.

She walked over and helped him tuck the edges of the cloth under the mattress. "Thank you."

"She made it bigger, not me."

"No but you could have locked me out and left me behind."

The Doctor straightened and looked at her for the first time since she'd entered the room. "I probably should have. You'd be safer at Susan's; he definitely couldn't get to you there. No TARDIS, no time travel."

"I would've gone mental waiting for you."

"You still might. Rose, I don't know what he's still capable of. His mind control powers were like something out of the Dark Times. There's no telling what he's capable of now."

"The Dark Times?"

The Doctor sighed, "This is something I really need to tell both of you."

"So tell us," Jack said stepping through the door.

"What were you doing out there?" Rose asked.

"Making sure you two didn't kick off again."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sat heavily on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, waiting for Jack and Rose to make themselves comfy. "The beginning of Time Lord history is known as the Dark Time. The Time Lords abused their powers by manipulating lesser species. They used something called a Time Scoop to abduct beings from throughout history to participate in Gladiator games that took place in the Death Zone. The only species they didn't use were Daleks and Cybermen."

"Why not them?" Rose asked.

"They played the games too well so were far too dangerous to have on Gallifrey, apart from the fact it was a sure win for anyone who'd bet on them. It only came to an end when Rassilion came to power and lead a war against the Vampires. They said the war was so horrific it caused the Time Lords to forswear violence from then on. The Master is a bit of a throw back. He has a morbid fascination in pitting people against each other, especially people who care about each other."

"So in other words he's your worst nightmare?" Jack asked.

"Well he wasn't while I thought he was dead but that sums it up right about now."

Rose jumped as her mobile rang in her pocket. "It's Keish," she smiled and stood moved to the door.

The Doctor looked at Jack.

"Trouble?" the Time Agent mouthed.

The Time Lord looked back up at Rose as her smiled fell from her face

XxXxX

_Next time_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ooo fighting talk from the non-violent Doctor."
> 
> "That was before. This is now! You've got ten minutes."
> 
> "'Til what? 'The Storm' lands on my door step?"
> 
> "You said it not me!" the Doctor snarled as he ended the call. He let out a yell of frustration, gripping the phone so tightly he thought he might crush it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rose Tyler. You should have a word with your other half, he's been letting people think you're dead," the Master's voice rang in Rose's ears.

The Doctor was on his feet snatching the phone from her. "What have you done?" He demanded. Slamming the door behind him, he ran to the control room.

"Me? What could possibly have done? I'm just catching up on all the gossip. I must say Doctor; I never thought you'd give in to your urges. Keisha here paints a very heart warming picture of you and the human. I must say I'm hurt you never told me your happy news. Letting me think Rose was dead was a bit on the harsh side wouldn't you say?"

"What have you done to Keisha?" he demanded, frantically typing on the control panel keyboard, commanding the TARDIS to trace the signal.

"Nothing. We're just having a friendly reunion."

"Reunion?" the Doctor froze at his choice of words.

"Well wait a few more seconds and no doubt you'll be able to see me. Ah, the wonders of camera phones! For a primitive race they have some marvellous ideas."

The image of the Master came into focus on the Doctor's monitor. It was pixelated and out of sync but it was definitely the Master.

"Where is she?!"

"Alright, keep your knickers on! Bet you don't say that to young Rose very often. Mmm someone as fresh and plump as her. Just ripe for the picking."

"Enough!"

"Ooo touchy! Fine here are your little friends."

The camera panned round a room and the Doctor almost cried out. All bundled in the corner, seemingly unconscious were Donna, Keisha and Sarah-Jane.

"I'm still trying to get hold of Martha Jones, although it is nice to see Sarah-Jane again. She hasn't lost her nose for trouble, luckily for me. Walked right into me, I suspect however, that she was looking for you. Hasn't aged badly considering."

"Let them go," the Doctor growled.

"Oh I will, when you're dead." The Master laughed.

"You really are insane."

"And we both know why! Tell you what though; not having that guilty conscience makes life much more fun. Not that you would know."

"Stop it. I'm coming but I swear if you hurt any one of them I will rip you apart!"

"Ooo fighting talk from the non-violent Doctor."

"That was before. This is now! You've got ten minutes."

"'Til what? 'The Storm' lands on my door step?"

"You said it not me!" the Doctor snarled as he ended the call. He let out a yell of frustration, gripping the phone so tightly he thought he might crush it.

"So what's the plan?" Jack's voice drifted over from the door way.

"I go and save the day."

"And just how do you plan on doing that? Do you actually have a plan?"

"Do I ever?"

"Point taken. Well, where do we start?"

XxXxX

Rose sat on the edge of the makeshift bed the Doctor had made up.

"Is she okay?" she asked, jumping to her feet when the Doctor returned.

"She's fine for now. He's got Donna and Sarah-Jane as well. She's in safe hands with those two. He's trying to track down Martha too."

"What use are they?"

"Insurance. Make sure I turn up."

"Turn up?"

The Doctor nodded. "For my execution. They're bargaining chips Rose. I turn up, he turns them loose."

"Do you really think he will?"

"Oh I know he will, as soon as he's used them against me."

"So what do we do? You can't let him kill you. That's just crazy."

"I do what I have to."

Jack saw the look of horror on Rose's face.

"But you can't! If you give up what's the point? None of us would be here if it wasn't for you! I probably wouldn't even exist because there would be no universe to exist in! This isn't you. We'll think of something, we always do. Well, _you_ always do."

The Doctor gripped her shoulders as she clutched at his shirt. "Rose, calm down! Blimey, talk about overly-dramatic. I will think of something. I'm not planning on losing this fight, not when I've got you to come back to. Got that?"

She nodded and felt relief course through her as he folded her into his arms.

"We're going to be just fine, all of us. There's something I need you to do for me."

Rose pulled back and nodded. "Anything."

"I need you to try and get in touch with Martha. Tell her to stay inside and not talk to anybody but me. She mustn't answer the phone to anyone until she sees the TARDIS on her screen. Make sure she understands. She's not to answer the phone, the door. She can't listen to the radio. Anything she can hear voices on is bad, it is her enemy."

"Even the t.v?"

"Even that. Television is dangerous right now."

"Wow, Mum always told me that as a kid when I wouldn't do my homework."

"Don't give her too much credit; she didn't have a clue what she was talking about." He winked as he handed her the mobile.

Rose chuckled. "Why don't you phone her?"

"Because I've got to get the TARDIS going." He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips and retreated back to the control room.

Jack grinned at Rose. "Told you, normal things; the best kind of reassurance."

"Normal?"

"Well it's normal for us."

"True."

"Come on." He took her hand. "Spend the last few minutes of time travel with him. Watch him dance around that control panel and fluff his hair as it all goes wrong. You can even phone Ms Jones whilst you do."

Rose grinned at her friend and jogged down the corridor with him.

XxXxX

Sure enough the Doctor was jumping from spot to spot, flicking levers and pressing buttons, muttering to himself all the while.

Rose sat on the jump seat and the Doctor looked up at her.

"Am I alright being here?" she asked.

"Should be for now. We've got a few minutes before landing."

She nodded and pulled up Martha's number. Waiting for her to answer the phone seemed to take an age.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Martha?"

"Rose?" Martha was suddenly alert. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Listen to me. Where are you?"

"I'm in my flat. Why?"

"Good. Stay there. Don't go out, don't answer the phone, don't turn on the radio or television. Don't do anything!"

"What's going on?"

"I haven't got the time to explain just promise us you'll stay indoors?"

"What am I supposed to do? No television, no radio? Might as well be in prison."

"I don't know Martha but you can't use anything that can transmit a voice."

"What if my family call?"

"Don't answer it. There's no way of knowing it's them."

"Rose you're gona have to give me more than that. What's going on?"

Rose put her hand over the mouth piece. "She wants to know Doctor. We can't expect her to take us seriously if we're not telling her what's wrong."

"Yes we bloody can! Connect her to the control panel," the Doctor sighed. "You like making things difficult don't you Martha Jones."

"Nice to talk to you too. What's going on?"

"An old friend has come out to play and he's collecting my friends one by one."

"When you say 'old friend' are we talking 'Face of Boe' old friend or 'Dalek' old friend?"

Jack's head snapped round to look at the Doctor.

"Oh definitely Dalek," the Time Lord replied, giving Jack a quizzical look.

"Brilliant. So what's with the hermit instructions?" Martha continued.

"Can't you ever just take an instruction without twenty questions?"

"No."

"I really don't have time for this. Right, my old friend wants me gone and he's very good at manipulating people. Taking over their minds by any means necessary. He'll use any kind of contact with you to do it which will spell really bad news for me."

"He'll use me against you."

"Got it in…. well bout eleven questions actually but that's not the point."

"That means I've still got nine to go!" There was a hint of amusement to Martha's voice,

"Don't even think about it missy!"

"One thing; what the hell am I supposed to do? Sit in silence?"

"Yes. Try reading a book for a change!"

"Hey, I read enough books studying!"

"Then read Harry Potter or something." The Doctor disconnected the call. "One day. One day I will have friends that don't ask so many questions."

"Where would the fun be in that, Doc?" Jack asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"One second," the Doctor said, pressing the redial button.

"Hello?" Martha's voice rang through the speaker.

"I thought we told you not to answer the phone!"

"Then stop calling me!" Martha huffed and hung up.

Jack and Rose chuckled as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Right then Miss Tyler. Time to get you safe."

Rose nodded sadly and sighed. "Fine, fine. Lock me in the tower."

The Doctor smiled softly as he took her hand and led her back to the Zero Room.

"We'll be back before you know it, Rosie," Jack assured her.

"No you won't. I'm in the time line, remember? It'll be just as long for me as it is for you."

"I can take you back to Susan's," the Doctor offered.

"No you can't. It's too late now. This is where I'd rather be."

Jack raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Really? You'd rather be in here?" he asked as they entered the Zero Room.

Rose just looked at him impatiently.

"Right. Sooner we get going the sooner we get back. I'll be waiting for you in the control room Doc." Jack pecked Rose on the cheek and squeezed her arm before leaving.

"I got some of your books and magazines and your I-Pod," he told her quietly.

"Thank you."

"I better get going. Might as well get it over with."

"Just make sure you come back, got it!"

"Yes sir!" He saluted and smiled at her before wrapping her in his arms. "I'll always come back for you whenever possible."

"I know," Rose whispered, her voice betraying her fear.

"I'm not going to be able to talk to you while you're in here. The room blocks all telepathic signals."

"Okay."

The Doctor pressed a kiss to the top of her head and left.

"Doctor!" she called as he disappeared.

"Hmm?" He appeared in the doorway, hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes sparkling as he gazed at her.

She could feel her own eyes burning from the tears that threatened to fall. She felt stupid at almost being in tears. He'd be back, she knew he would but she couldn't help it. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with such ferocity that she almost knocked him off his feet.

The Doctor was stunned for a moment before he regained his balance and returned the kiss with just as much love and passion.

XxXxX

"Everything okay Doc?" Jack asked as the Time Lord stalked into the control room and snatched his coat from its usual resting place on the support beam.

"Let's get this over with." His voice cracked as he spoke. Leaving the TARDIS without Rose was not a feeling he liked. He liked having her close, holding his hand. He liked knowing she was there.

Jack looked at the Doctor and saw the shimmering in his eyes and the storm that was raging behind them. "Right. Where are we?"

"Not far enough away from the nightmare," the Doctor growled, flinging the door open and stepping out into the now cold, wet night.

XxXxX


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor and Jack stood staring up at the red brick building.

"How'd he pull this one off?" Jack asked.

"'Friends' in high places."

"Hypnotised his way in?"

"Seems likely."

"But why here?"

"Place of power that's not obviously the first place you'd go to gain power. Nice location though. St James' Palace. Nice park next door, Buckingham Palace just down the road."

"Can't you just tell the Queen? I mean she's gotta know you're not a threat by now."

"If he's integrated himself into St James's Palace he must have some one from the Royal family under his influence. I can't risk running into them, believe it or not I don't have anything against the English Monarchy, past or present, despite what past rulers think of me." The Doctor looked back in the direction they'd come from.

"She's gona be fine."

"She's going to be angry," the Doctor corrected him.

"Why?" Jack watched a sheepish look cross the Time Lords face. "What did you do?"

" _I_ didn't do anything."

"Fine what have you got the TARDIS to do?"

"She may have put Rose in stasis as the door to the Zero Room shut," the Doctor winced and scratched the back of his head the way he always did when he was uncomfortable.

"Oh she is gona slap you!" Jack shook his head and gave the Doctor a wry smile, clapping him on the back. "So how do we get in?"

"I think they'll be expecting us." The Doctor walked towards the solitary Royal guard and paused. The guard just saluted and opened the heavy wooden door, ushering them inside.

"I hate it when that happens."

"Happens to me all the time," the Time Lord sighed as their footsteps echoed off the stone floor and the door slammed behind them.

The door beside them flew open to reveal the Master. "Ah! If it isn't the Oncoming Storm! Your time keeping is appalling by the way, you said ten minutes it's been almost half an hour! Still I suppose what matters is you're here. And you've brought you're American. Wonderful, now the reunions can really begin! Come in, come in!"

Jack looked round at the Doctor and watched as the Time Lord stepped forward all the while keeping his eye on the Master.

He already knew there were more people in there than there had been earlier, he could feel them and he didn't need to look to know who. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't think."

XxXxX

Rose's eyes fluttered open. She felt like she'd been sleeping for days but she knew that couldn't be true; the Doctor and Jack had only been gone an hour at most.

Frowning she sat up on the bed and rubbed her face. She wouldn't have fallen asleep with the Doctor and Jack gone. She hated sitting around and waiting at the best of times, she'd never been good at it; she always had to be on the go when there were things to be done.

Sighing she swung her legs off the bed and threw the magazine the Doctor had left aside. She could hear the TARDIS in her head, singing a melancholy tune.

"I know old girl; I wish it was over too. I wish they were home." Rose laid her hand on one of the walls and rested her forehead against it. "I hate being useless."

The TARDIS grumbled.

"You know sometimes I think I understand what you're trying to tell me. Like just then you were telling me I'm not useless but right now I am. I can't help them."

The wall began to vibrate and glow beneath her touch.

"What? What's going on?"

The door to the Zero room swung open.

"What the hell? What are you doing? The Doctor's gona go mental!"

The room around her began to shrink, forcing her towards the open doorway and into the corridor. Then the end of the corridor began to rush towards her and she found herself running away from it and straight into the control room. But as quickly as it started, it all stopped. All that was left of the TARDIS was the control room.

"What are you doing? What's going on? Is this the Master's doing?"

The Monitor sprang to life showing her images of her training with the Doctor, floating objects around the room and images of her propelling Time Agents away from her.

"I know I can do all that but if the Doctor says the Master is too dangerous then I believe him. I don't want to be used as a weapon against him."

The control panel sparked and the ringing of a telephone filled the air.

"Doctor?" A girl's voice rang through the speakers.

"Martha?"

"Rose? Thank God! Everything okay? Is it over?"

"No. I don't know; the TARDIS is behaving really strangely. She's forced me into the control room and shut off the rest of the ship, then she dialled your number."

"Maybe something's wrong. There's no way she'd let you out without his says so unless something was wrong. He's been gone ages."

"Not really. It's only 'bout an hour."

"Rose, it's been three days! I'm going stir crazy. I've been trying to call you but there was no answer."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's been three days since I last spoke to you," Martha repeated slowly.

"It can't be," Rose whispered in disbelief.

"Trust me. I've seen three episodes on 'Neighbours' and three episodes of 'Diagnosis Murder'. So unless the t.v company are trying to mess with my head, then it's definitely been three days."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Who?"

"The Doctor. He must've done something because as far as I knew he'd only just gone. I felt like I'd been asleep…."

"Oh, sounds like the Doctor's going to come home to a domestic," Martha said, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"It's not funny!"

"It kinda is. He doesn't do domestic and here he is upsetting his Mrs! Still we both know why he did it. Wish he'd have done that to me then I wouldn't be going mad in these four walls."

"Something must be wrong; it shouldn't be taking this long." Rose walked over to the wall and pressed her hand flat against it and felt a wave of warmth surround her. "She's trying to tell me I can help!"

"Rose…"

"No she is. She must be, there's no other reason for her to take me out of whatever the Doctor put up, then she pushed me into the control room and showed me images of me using Bad Wolf. That's it; she's telling me I can leave. I don't need to hide. I can help him. I can help them all."

"Rose, don't do anything stupid."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm going to find them." Rose crossed to the coat stand and took hold of the Doctor's old scarf. She'd only seen him wear it once and that was just because she'd nagged him, wanting to see what he looked like in the ridiculously long scarf.

"What about what the Doctor was protecting you from? How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Doctor locked you away to stop the Master getting to you right? Well…how do you feel, anyone knocking on the door?"

"There's a bit of a….I dunno its odd, it's like a tickling but other than that nothing. The Doctor was wrong. If the TARDIS is letting me out then he must be."

Martha sighed. "Where are you? Do you even know where they are?"

"Minor detail. I can find that out easily. First I need a plan to get in."

"Not following the Doctor's example then?"

"No, this time I need to know what I'm doing. If the Master is as smart and dangerous as the Doctor thinks then he will stop me first chance he gets."

"Well you're not doing this alone. The Doctor will never forgive me if anything happens to you and I knew about it. Where are you?"

Rose unhooked the scarf and wrapped it round her neck. "No, I'll come to you," she said, burying her face briefly in the soft wool. "You don't know if the Master will get hold of you before I can."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm still working on it. Just stay put. I'll be there as soon as I can."

XxXxX

The former Time Agent took a sharp breath as his eyes landed on his team. They all stood with the Doctor's friends in a semi-circle facing them.

As the doors closed behind them, Owen and Ianto moved and planted themselves behind the Doctor and Jack, blocking any chance of a retreat.

Jack went to his man and searched his eyes for anything that resembled his Ianto.

"He's not there Jack, not that you'll be able to see. He's right in the back behind the empty space that the Master manipulates. I'm sorry," the Doctor said quietly.

"Not your fault. I should have thought."

"It _is_ my fault. If I'd not been so selfish we could have warned them, or even saved them."

"Aahhh, isn't it sweet? The American pining for his stolen love and the Time Lord pining for his absent one. Tell me Doctor where is the infamous Rose Tyler? I would have liked to have met her."

"She's washing her hair," the Doctor snarled, looking round at his friends. He should be glad to see Sarah-Jane again; he just wished it wasn't under these circumstances.

"How rude, snubbing an invitation to do such a domestic chore!"

"I didn't realise the 'invitation' extended to her."

"And yet you brought the boy who can't die."

"Well, I'm not adverse to a bit of party crashing," Jack announced, feeling the coil of anger tightening in his stomach.

XxXxX

Rose knocked on the door. There was a shuffling behind it.

"Hello," Rose smiled as Martha's wary face appeared.

"Come in. So what's the plan?" Martha asked as she sat down on the sofa, indicating for Rose to do the same.

"You okay?" Rose asked. "You look really tired."

"Just got a bit of a headache that's all."

Rose looked at her for a moment. "What sort of headache?"

"Dunno, like a pressure headache. One of the ones you get when you're stressed out about something."

"And are you stressed out about something?"

"Not really. Worried about Jack and the Doctor but not stressed out, no. You think it's him don't you?"

"Could be. Can I try something? I've done it with the Doctor before."

Martha frowned. "Okay, I guess. What are you going to do?"

"Did the Doctor ever look into your mind?"

"No. I saw him do some weird mind thing on this bloke in a hospital before."

"Do you trust me Martha?"

"'Course."

"Okay, the Doctor always says if there's something you don't want me to see then imagine a door and close it on it."

Martha nodded as Rose touched her fingertips to her temples.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They both took a deep breath and closed their eyes.

XxXxX

"You always did enjoy breaking the rules didn't you Doctor? And yet you condemn me for doing the same, why?" the Master questioned.

"I didn't break the rules that could destroy everything in my path."

"Oh no? Let's see:

'No being shall murder their past self. This is the ultimate violation of the Laws of Time.' That one we're a little hazy on. At what point during the war did you regenerate? Did you willingly kill yourself Doctor?"

The Doctor continued to glare at him but remained silent.

"'No being may come into contact with his past self.' Well we know you've broken that one, many times over. Weren't there five of you in the same room at one point. Tut tut, Doctor. And you being such a goody-two-shoes."

"Are you going to go through every law? Because if you are then you might want to think about getting some chairs, it's going to take a while," the Doctor sighed.

"Not all of them no, although it'd probably be quicker to list the ones you haven't broken but that's not as satisfying for me.

'All Time Lords shall follow a Doctrine of Non-Interference with Time Unaware races.' Well we all know how you love to interfere with the lower beings.

Oh look here's one your daddy dearest broke and from the look of things you're well on your way to breaking yourself! 'It is forbidden for Gallifreyans and Lesser Species to interbreed.'"

"I was loom grown, same as you."

"Yes but who did your father choose to combine his DNA with? Like Father like Son. Didn't help you much though did it? You were always a bit of an outsider with everyone, even your own family. Romana and I were the only ones that would give you the time of day. In fact weren't you disowned by your own family?"

"That had nothing to do with my origins and you know it."

"Such a disappointment to the house of Lungbarrow. Oh look here's your favourite rule to break; 'It is forbidden to allow non-Time Lords into a TARDIS'. How many humans have you had on board? But then there's _my_ personal favourite; 'A Time Lord who destroys an entire species forfeits his remaining lives - and thus his title of Time Lord.' How many times have you broken that one Doctor? Daleks, Time Lords, the Racnoss. I could go on and on."

"Okay let's get this straight. I didn't kill the last of the Racnoss, the prime minister did. There are two Time Lords standing in this room so that doesn't count as extinction and there are Daleks hiding in every corner of this universe and the next. So that would be genocide and I hold my hands up to that but I haven't broken the rule. Besides, even if I had, there's no one around to take them away from me now."

"Oh no?"

"What exactly is the point to all this? Are you hoping that if you talk enough, I'll regenerate without you actually having to kill me?"

"I think he just likes the sound of his own voice," Jack smirked.

"Oh really? How do you like this then?" The Master grinned.

Suddenly Ianto punched Jack in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

XxXxX


	9. Chapter 9

Rose and Martha tentatively stepped out onto the street.

"Okay?"

"So far so good," Martha nodded, pulling her car keys from her pocket.

"Just, remember what I said yeah?"

"Let's get going."

"Right. First things first. Location." Rose closed her eyes and reached out for Jack.

XxXxX

The Doctor looked round at the rest of the room's occupants. They were closing in on him, cutting him off from Jack. He looked over and Sarah-Jane and Donna knowing there was nothing he could do. If the Master wanted them to hurt him, they would. His eyes travelled to Keisha, the poor girl knew nothing of their world and yet here she was, probably about to kill her friend's partner without even realising it.

There was nothing more he could do. He only had one option and it wasn't one he liked.

He raised his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Master. "Call them off," he growled.

"Or what? Your Sonic Screwdriver is about as dangerous as a cotton bud," the Master laughed as Ianto continued his assault on Jack.

"It's had an upgrade since we last met." Burying one ear against his arm and blocking the other with his free hand, the Doctor pressed the button.

The Master cried out as his ears pulsed and his minions screamed.

"I warned you. I tried to tell you."

"Stop it!"

"Then call them off!"

"Fine!"

The Master sounded like a petulant child as he huffed and stopped the attack, Ianto and company returning to their places.

The Doctor rushed to Jack's side.

"I'm okay Doc. Man, I never realised how hard Ianto could hit," Jack groaned as he struggled upright.

' _Jack? Please don't tell the Doctor you can hear me. He'll worry and get distracted.'_

' _Rose? What's going on? I thought the Doc said we wouldn't be able to contact you in the Zero room.'_

' _Never mind that, where are you?'_

' _Why? What are you up to?'_

' _Please Jack. I can help, I know I can. The TARDIS let me out, I can't explain right now, just trust me and tell me where you are.'_

' _I'm not sure about this. The Doc is going to be apoplectic.'_

' _I don't care. You've been gone for three days! Tell me.'_

' _Three days? Rose we've barely been here an hour!'_

' _No, for Martha it's been three days.'_

' _What the hell is going on?'_ Jack looked over at the Doctor. He and the Master seemed to be having a staring contest. _'I guess we have come to a bit of a stalemate. We're in St James' Palace.'_

' _I'm coming. See you soon.'_

' _Rose, be careful. He just got Ianto to beat me up.'_

' _I will.'_

Jack sighed and shook his head. He had no doubt Rose had a plan but he was certain that the Doctor was going to kill him when he finds out he didn't talk her out of it.

"What is it you really want Koschei? You're hesitating and you never hesitate. You want something from me other than my death; otherwise I'd be down to my last regeneration already."

"Never could fool you could I? I want you to help me break a Time Law. It's a silly thing, one that is just selfish really when you look at it."

"Now what on Gallifrey would I want to do that for?"

"But that's it! That's the point; what on Gallifrey?! I can't do it by myself, I need you and your TARDIS. We can go home Doctor. We can rebuild Gallifrey. It's only a silly law, and who's left to govern them but us?"

"Doc? What law?" Jack asked nervously.

"'No Time Lord shall use the Power of Creation,'" the Doctor quoted quietly.

XxXxX

"Rose I don't feel so good. It feels like I've had way too much to drink," Martha complained, pulling over to the side of the road.

"Remember what I said. Imagine it as a person and throw it out through a door. Slam the door shut. You can do it Martha. He is not going to win this."

"I don't know that I can. Can't you feel it?"

"Yes I can. I can feel him but I won't let him have me. We have to beat this Martha if we have any hope we have to keep fighting."

Martha shook her head. "I knew I should've stayed in bed."

"Martha Jones you are going to fight this and you are going to win. The Doctor only takes the best, remember? That means you are one of the best. Now believe me when I say it's really fun sometimes when people prove him wrong but this isn't one of those times."

"Rose I can't. He's too strong," Martha slid down lower in her seat resting back against the headrest.

Rose unclipped her belt and got out of the car. She ran round to the driver's side and flung the door open, crouching down beside her friend. "We haven't got far to go now. My friends and my lover need me. I can't let them down but if I can't save you then there's no hope of me helping them. Look, it's nearly Christmas!"

"No it's not. It's the beginning of November. The lights aren't even switched on," Martha breathed, closing her eyes against the pain that was shooting through her head.

"They are, Martha, look! I don't know why I didn't notice them before. Just think of it. Christmas in the TARDIS, the Doctor in a silly apron trying to cook a giant turkey, more alcohol that you can consume in a lifetime. That's what's waiting for us. We just have to keep going."

"I'm sorry," Martha whispered.

"Don't you dare, Martha Jones!" Rose grasped the girl's head in her hands, "don't you dare!" She was pleading now, feeling the tears burn her eyes. "I can't do this on my own!"

XxXxX

"You're tempted I can tell; I can see that spark in your eyes. Just imagine it Doctor. Between us we could find Gallifrey's twin planet, make it as great and powerful as its predecessor should have been. We could rule a Gallifrey! That big old orange planet would be lighting up the heavens once more; with its warm, burnt orange skies and its shimmering dome over the city. The places of our childhood rebuilt. We could even rebuild your family home. You would be the Lord of Lungbarrow. Just think of it Doctor, the most beautiful planet in the universe where it belongs."

Jack studied the Doctor who was staring off into the corner of the room completely transfixed.

To those watching him it looked like the Doctor may have actually been considering the proposition when in fact he was trying to formulate a plan for getting everyone out. But something had caught his eye. The corner of the room seemed to be shimmering. If he concentrated he could even see lights flickering in the space. What was going on? He closed his eyes for a brief moment and breathed in deeply, reaching out to the universe. There was a faint smell of pine and cinnamon in the air and the world felt off kilter; as if something was weighing it down on one side. There were only two people who could create that feeling and they were both in this room. He could hear the Master waffling on, no doubt trying to convince him of the merits to his plan. The Master had created a time bubble somehow; the world around them was moving at a different pace. He opened his eyes again and continued to stare into the corner. He almost laughed as he recognised the familiar shape and scent of a very large Christmas tree forcing its way into existence on the very edges of the bubble. The Doctor was so very glad Rose had no concept of time. She'd be going spare by now. Reluctantly he let go of that thought and started to listen to the Master.

"You could undo all that you've done. We can rebuild Gallifrey. We could even restart the looms and create a whole new generation of Gallifreyans and Time Lords. Imagine it Doctor, you'd no longer be alone in the universe. You could have a family. A true family, one you created instead of the strays you've picked up off the street."

"Doctor!" Jack snapped. "Think about this! There must be another angle. You know him, you said yourself he's insane; he always wanted to rule the universe. There's no way this is as straight forward as he's making out. Your laws were written for a good reason. You've stuck to the important ones so far, what makes this one so different? Imagine the damage he could do if he ruled an entire planet! You know that he would get rid of you as soon as he was given the chance, you wouldn't have any control. Once he's got what he wants he'll get rid of you and then the universe will be at his mercy! You destroyed your home to stop the Daleks taking control. How would this be any better?"

"Blah, blah, blah! Oh shut up you old woman," the Master spat.

The sound of a gunshot echoed round the room, breaking the Doctor from his reverie. Spinning round he found Jack on the floor, a smoking gun in Owen's hand.

"Well, turns out he'd already killed Captain Jack once before, didn't think one more time would matter," the Master sneered as the Doctor darted to his friend's side. "Tell me, what's he captain of anyway?"

"Stop it," the Doctor growled as he moved Jack into a more comfortable position.

"What are you moving him for? He'll be alive again soon and he can move himself."

"Because it's what we do. We make the people we care about more comfortable."

"So, what do you say? Do you want to go home, Doctor?"

Before the Doctor could answer the front door slammed closed.

"Ooh looks like we have visitors," the Master watched the doors expectantly. "Now who could it be? Perhaps Miss Jones received my invitation after all!"

The Doctor felt his chest tighten as the doors began to open.

"Oh look, I got a two-for-one! I do like surprises. Oh and your Captain is resurrecting just in time to welcome his friends."

The Doctor could barely hear him over the rushing in his ears as he stared at Rose. His anger flared.

How had the Master brought her here? He couldn't understand it. Rose wouldn't have put herself in harms way, would she?

Looking her up and down, he finally noticed his old scarf hanging round her neck. That meant she'd left the Zero room at some point. He sighed and wiped his hands down his face.

"Doc, she'll be okay," Jack's pained voice came from behind him as the Master jogged over to his new additions pulling them to opposite sides of the room. "She's a tough one."

The Time Lord nodded and turned to face his friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," the former Time Agent chuckled. "Which one was it?"

"Owen. Sorry, I didn't see him."

"I'm thinking about having his gun licence revoked. He only ever seems to use it on me these days."

"As much as I hate to say it, and you know I never take Owen's side; wouldn't trust him as far as a mouse could spit, but you can't blame him for this one."

"'As far as a mouse could spit' huh? Never heard that one before."

"Me neither, just made it up."

Jack chuckled as the Doctor turned to look back at Rose and that's when he heard it.

He could hear singing in his head. Not the type of singing he usually heard from the TARDIS when she was trying to communicate. This was real singing of a real song.

The Doctor looked over at Jack who regarded him quizzically. What the heck was that song?

He turned his attention to the people surrounding him, it was them, they were singing, they were the voices he could hear in his head.

' _Near Chitty, far Chitty, in our motor car_

 _Oh what a happy time we'll spend._  
Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
Our fine four fendered friend.'

"What the hell?" Jack hissed.

"Can you hear that?" he whispered as the Master inspected Martha on the other side of the room.

"I'm hearing but I'm not understanding. What's going on?"

' _In your head, Jack. I don't want him catching wind of anything.'_

' _What's there to catch wind of?'_

' _I'm not sure yet.'_ The Doctor's gaze bore deep into Rose's hazel eyes. There was something odd about the look in them. It was as if she was trying not to blink. He looked around at the rest of them, desperately looking for clues.

"They're all under Doctor. Careless of you not to warn your friends." The Master grinned. "Although I must admit I was more than a little surprised when I found you have friends at Torchwood. The very institute set up to rid the earth of incomers like you."

"That's not how it works anymore. Not while I'm in charge," Jack growled.

The Master turned his attention to the American. "Ah yes, Captain Jack Harkness. Funny, you don't exist. Not since the war. And you haven't aged a bit in 60 years, that's not possible, even for a Time Lord unless he jumps those 60 years."

"You'd be surprised."

"So tell me, just how long have you been on this planet? Because there is no way you can have the knowledge that you do just by travelling with him. You're not from this planet."

The Master's attention was now fully focussed on Jack, leaving the Doctor free to eyeball Rose once more.

There was a light behind her eyes that he didn't recognise and that concerned him.

' _Oh Rose. What did you do this time?'_ he sighed.

XxXxX


	10. Chapter 10

' _Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?'_

The voices were back, but one was louder than the rest and, if the Doctor didn't know better, he'd say it was laughing at him.

' _The big, bad wolf._

_The big, bad wolf._

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

_Tra-la-la-la-la'_

The Doctor recognised the loudest voice. _'Rose?'_

' _Hello'_

' _What are you doing?!'_

' _Relax, its fine. We're all okay. I need you to keep him talking. I've got the Torchwood guys back and Donna and Keisha, they were all easy, well Donna can think at a mile a minute and Keisha couldn't stop shouting but otherwise they were easy. Sarah-Jane is a bit harder going. She's got so much going on in that head of hers.'_

' _She's been in this situation before. No, wait, hang on one second. What the hell is going on?'_

' _I can't explain right now but trust me. We are all safe. We're not really under his influence. Thanks to some help from the TARDIS, Bad Wolf is in control. I'll explain later just keep him busy.'_

' _Rose Tyler what am I going to do with you?'_

' _Oh, I can think of plenty but we'll have to wait 'til we get back to the TARDIS for that seeing as I'm meant to be under his control. I think it might give the game away right now.'_

' _That is not helping.'_

' _Gave you a happy though, right?'_

' _I guess you could describe it as that.'_

' _Dirty old man.'_

' _Harlot.'_

' _Cheek! And with me saving your backside as well.'_

' _Well get on with it then so we can go home!'_

' _Blimey, nag, nag, nag!'_

The Doctor fought back the urge to smile at her and kiss her. Rose had come to his rescue yet again and, yet again, he had no idea how but right now he was just glad she was here.

"She can't hear you Doctor." The Master was stood close behind him. "She only does what I ask her to. I would've thought you'd have secreted her away somewhere. The great love of your life, your biggest weakness. I had you down as the chivalrous type."

The Doctor's stare slid dangerously to his old friend. "You think you know everything don't you Koschei? You think you have all the information and all the answers. Well let me tell you, you know nothing. You have no idea what you're up against. First you want to kill me, and then you want me to help you rebuild Gallifrey. Why? Why would you want to rebuild that place? The very place that uses you and throws you out at the first sign of difference."

"Because that was my home! We grew up there. Don't you remember Theta?"

"Don't call me that," the Doctor growled.

"But that's who you are! Theta Sigma; my old school chum!"

"You and I are not friends."

"We were once. We used to run through those fields of red all the way to the base of the mountains. We used to hide up in the trees, shrouded in the veil of silver leaves when it was time to go home, just so we could watch the sun set across the land."

"Stop it. It's gone and it's not coming back."

"Because you destroyed it! You murdered them all!"

"Yes! I remember! And I'd do it all over again if I had to, to save the universe from those creatures. You don't want Gallifrey back for sentimental reasons; you want it back so you can have the power we once did. You want to control time and space for your own ends. What was the code of the Time Academy? 'I swear to protect the Ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and main, I will to the end of my days with justice and with honour, temper my actions and my thoughts'. There are a lot of things I will do but do you really think I would help you?"

The Master walked casually towards Rose and threw his arm round her shoulders. "Oh I think you can be….persuaded." His smile was almost a sneer. "You know, she's not conventionally attractive," he continued, wrapping his index finger in a tendril of her hair. "I mean she's not even a natural blond, but there is something magnetic about her."

"Stay away from her," the Doctor snarled.

"Make me." He laughed as he took Rose's face between his hands a pressed a hard kiss to her lips.

Rose had to fight to stay calm and still. She was almost ready and she couldn't risk the Master cottoning on. She dreaded to think what the Doctor was doing but she didn't have to wait long to find out.

There was an almighty roar as the Doctor threw himself on the Time Lord and tackled him to the ground, taking Rose with them. Jack was there in an instant setting Rose upright again then dragging the Doctor away. "Stop it. Just stop," he commanded, his arms wrapped firmly round the irate Time Lord's chest, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Let go of me Jack."

"No. I'm not going to let you do this."

The Doctor's chest was heaving as he regained his breath.

The Master got to his feet and wiped the blood that was trickling from a cut above his eye. "Well this is a new side to you, Theta. I didn't know you had it in you. I must say I'm almost impressed. Such devotion to your belongings. Shame you didn't show that devotion in hiding her away."

"I've met a lot of creatures in my time but I never thought of any of them as monsters until now."

"You're calling me a monster? That's rich! How many murders have you committed? I'm sure there would be billions of malpractice suits if anyone had survived to tell the tale. Call yourself 'the Doctor'? That's a joke. 'The Undertaker' would be more appropriate, or how about the Angel of Death? Oh no wait, there already is one of those and you made a deal with her! You know I was actually going to let you live but now I think I'll just take your TARDIS and recreate Gallifrey by myself." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to Jack like a ray gun.

The Doctor yelled and threw Jack off, shoving him out of the firing line before launching himself at the Time Lord.

The pair struggled for control, neither winning the upper hand for very long.

Rose took the fight as her cue. Relinquishing her control on the others she focussed her attention on the warring Time Lords. "Oi! Pack it in!" she yelled before blasting them with a shot of the Time Vortex.

"Rose?!" Jack ran to her side, grasping hold of her as she catapulted backwards. The room watched as the Doctor and the Master were blown across the room, their grip on each other broken.

The Doctor skidded along the varnished wooden floor and headlong into a wall as the Master lay breathing heavily, pawing around for his weapon.

"I don't think so, matey," Owen announced pointing his gun down at the villain. Gwen, Tosh and Ianto joined him, all keeping their guns trained on him.

Jack set Rose on the floor to catch her breath and retrieved the cause of the battle, slipping it into his coat pocket.

Rose looked around the room. Keisha looked okay, confused but okay. Sarah-Jane, Donna and Martha were trying to reassure her that everything was alright and there was nothing to worry about. Her eyes fell on the Doctor, bundled against the wall where he landed. Getting to her feet she scrambled towards him. "Doctor?" She stroked the side of his face and the Doctor groaned. "Oh thank god! You okay?"

"Softer landing next time please," he told her quietly as he rolled onto his back to look up at her. "Hello, fancy seeing you here," he grinned then winced, pressing a hand to his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, must've hit my breastbone on something on the way over. Nothing to worry about. You okay?"

"I've got a headache and I'll be really glad when we get home."

The Doctor nodded in agreement and slowly got to his feet. "Blimey!" he exclaimed, giving his head a shake. "Remind me never to give you reason to throw me across the room again, it hurts!"

"You're telling me!" she laughed, rubbing her backside.

"Thank you," he said, pulling her to him in a desperate embrace. "Everyone alright?"

"Looks like it. Although I reckon it's a dose of headaches all round."

"A common side affect, easily fixed though."

"Doctor?" Martha called. "What are we doing with him?"

The Doctor and Rose crossed over to the crowed.

Jack's team all had their guns drawn and aimed at the Master which caused the Doctor to bristle.

"Put them away," he growled. When no one moved he yelled. "I SAID PUT THEM AWAY!"

Torchwood looked at him and took a step back.

Sarah-Jane and Martha braved the anger and moved towards him, Keisha following a beat behind.

"He's not dangerous anymore," the Doctor said quietly, crouching down to the fallen Time Lord.

The Master's breathing was laboured and his heart rates were slow, even for a Time Lord. "Looks like you win again Doctor," he managed, looking up at him.

"There's nothing to win, Koschei. Nothing at all. You'll be fine, just let it happen."

"I can't. There's nothing left to happen."

The Doctor frowned.

"They're all gone and there's nothing to be done."

"There is one thing. Come on." The Doctor pulled his old school friend to his feet. "I don't normally do this you realise, except in a real emergency," he told him before pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver and activating it. "She doesn't like it."

A familiar grinding and wheezing filled the air as the unmistakable shape of the TARDIS began to materialise in the room.

The Master looked round at the Doctor's friends. "Nice to see you again Sarah-Jane."

"I wish I could say the same," she told him, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah come on now. It's the last you'll see of me. I won't be coming back this time."

"Just as well," Donna snorted. "I take it the headache is courtesy of your little mind games?"

"Could be, hard to say." He attempted a smile but a pain shot through his chest causing him to lurch forwards.

"Alright, alright. I've got you," the Doctor assured him, opening the front door.

"Doc, what are you doing? This a good idea?" Jack questioned, the rest of his team seemed to be thinking the same thing if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

"I'm taking him home."

XxXxX


	11. Chapter 11

The walk through the TARDIS was a quiet one. He knew what they were all thinking; they thought he'd gone mad, except Rose. She always did find sympathy for people no matter who they were or what they'd done; Cassandra, Daleks.

He could feel the reassuring tickle in his mind as she walked the other side of the Master, holding her hands out when it looked like he might fall.

The Doctor glanced at her as they neared their destination and she gave him a soft, knowing smile and nodded.

Rose grasped the handle and pulled the door open, allowing the Doctor and the Master to step through first.

She watched as the two Time Lords gazed around with an achingly familiar air of loss. The rest of the group, slow and unsure, stepped through the door and were instantly in awe of their surroundings.

"What is this place?" Martha whispered beside Rose.

"It's the garden," Rose replied.

"I didn't know he had one!"

"Yeah, it changes depending on what you want to see."

"Its home," the Doctor croaked as he let his fellow Gallifreyan absorb the sight.

"Home?" Sarah-Jane stood beside him. "This is your planet?"

"Not literally, this is all just an illusion courtesy of the TARDIS but in every other way its home. This is what Gallifrey looked like, and smelt like and felt like. Only thing missing is everyone else."

Rose took his hand and was surprised to find it warm and clammy instead of its usual coolness. She put it down to his being nervous and rested her head against his shoulder. She'd seen this view once before but hadn't had the time to absorb what it was. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she breathed, finally taking in the bright red grass and the silver leaves. The light glanced off the glass dome covering the city on the horizon and in the distance the snow-capped mountains sparkled. She looked back at their friends, old and new, and saw the shimmering of their eyes at the sheer beauty that was before them. Even Owen was speechless, his eyes desperately trying to take everything in. She could feel the tears creeping in at the wonder and sadness that filled the air.

The Master's voice floated over. "Thank you, Doctor. My TARDIS would never do this."

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand before dropping it and walking over to join him. "She's a funny old bird, my girl. A bit too sentimental I suppose."

"Takes after her Lord and Master."

"Pfft, me? Lord and Master? I don't think so. Most of the time she's in charge and she makes sure I remember it," he chuckled.

"She must like you then."

"It's been me and her for such a long time," he shrugged.

"You stole her if I remember correctly."

"I did but then you stole yours too. Maybe that's why I get away with so much sometimes. Maybe she didn't like her former driver."

"She'd probably like it better if you actually knew what you were doing!"

"True, true. Wouldn't be half as much fun though would it? Having a licence. Crash landings are some of the best kind."

The pair looked at each other and laughed until the Master grabbed his chest and fell forwards.

The Doctor grabbed him and gently lowered him to the ground. "It's alright, I've got you."

"Why did you bring me here? After everything I've done. I've hated you for centuries."

"But I've never hated you," the Doctor told him quietly, holding him close.

"You're not going to go all wimpy on me now are you?" the Master asked, seeing the tears forming in the Doctor's eyes.

"Only you could get through an extra thirteen lives so quickly!"

"I only got through three waiting for you Doctor; there are some things even you can't predict."

XxXxX

Keisha looked at Rose with a sideways glance. She couldn't quite believe that any of this was real but everyone else in the room seemed to have no questions. It saddened her to realise that she didn't know her friend at all anymore. She had this whole life that she'd hidden for god knows how long. The more she thought on it the more her head hurt. She looked round at the other occupants and saw they looked as bad as she felt.

XxXxX

"We need to get this lot some help," Jack whispered to Rose. "They're all looking pretty worse for wear."

"If they've got a headache half as bad as mine then there more than just worse for wear. What do we do?"

"Get them to the med-bay I guess and hope the Doc's feeling helpful." Jack looked over at his friend huddled on the ground, clutching the villain, keeping him seated as upright as he could.

He rested a hand on Rose's shoulder, knowing how she must want to go to him, to be there. The Time Lord looked old and pale even from this distance, the dying man in his arms causing him a pain that he refused to let go of while the Master was still alive.

"Whatever we do, we need to get this lot out of this room. A dying man doesn't need an audience. You stay close by, I'll see to the rest as best I can."

Rose just nodded her eyes never leaving her lover.

"The Doctor picked a good one in you," Donna appeared beside her and smiled. "Any chance of some aspirin though?"

"Follow Jack and the others. We'll sort you something out," Rose told her with a weak smile.

"You're looking remarkably well for a dead person. How are you Rose?" Sarah-Jane's hushed tones approached.

"I've been better but then I've been a lot worse too. We're all here. That's what matters right?"

Sarah-Jane smiled softly. She was the last of the group, the rest already on their way to the med-bay with Jack. "I wanted to thank you. I could hear you inside my mind, pulling me out of the fog. Did the Doctor teach you to do that?"

"Nope, the TARDIS gave me the idea. I wasn't even sure if it'd work."

"You know it's funny, but have you noticed most of his best moments are those he makes up on the spot?"

"Yeah. Maybe he's rubbing off on me."

"I told you before; you were always more than a match for him. You just have to believe it."

"It's good to see you Sarah-Jane."

The two women embraced tightly before looking back towards the Doctor.

"I er… I think maybe you should be here for him. You and the Doctor have a history with the Master, I've never met him. He might like it if it's you here when it's over," Rose told her.

"Oh Rose…I don't know."

"I won't go far, I'll be right outside." She squeezed Sarah-Jane's hand before retreating outside. The horrible, cold feeling that this was her fault was growing in her stomach and if it was, if she was the cause of the Doctor's distress how could she bear it? She knew she was being a coward by running away but if it was her the Doctor wanted comfort from he'd find her. Where as if it really was her fault, she would be the last person he'd want to see.

XxXxX

"You really will be the last of the Time Lords now," the Master rasped. "I never thought I'd envy you Doctor. Never imagined that you could have anything I'd want. I was wrong. Trust you to pair up with Bad Wolf, took me a while to work it out. Then I heard it, she was in my head back there, she was part of me, just for a moment. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. And I never thought I'd be thanking you for showing me home before my time." His ragged breathing stopped, leaving the Doctor in complete silence. The normal background noise the TARDIS created were no longer there. There was nothing but the Doctor's own pained breaths. He was alone, truly alone. There were no more Time Lords and the thought felt like a punch in the gut. He had Susan, Rose and Jack, he had more friends than he realised but there was still that whole; there were no others that understood first hand the power and responsibility he felt. Had the Master lived maybe one day he would have understood, could have become a better person with a little help and guidance. He'd never really grown up until those last few moments, his madness preventing him from actually looking at the universe until that moment. Death bed epiphanies were all very well but what good had they done? Maybe the Master was at peace.

He allowed himself a few tears before closing the Master's eyes and laying him fully on the ground.

It was over. He hadn't thought about this man in years. For the Doctor he'd died centuries ago, before the war but having him die in his arms felt like the destruction of the last piece of Gallifrey. He knew he'd never really be able to explain to anyone else why the death of his enemy grieved him as it did. Some might say it was the same for Sherlock Holmes when Moriarty died; his equal and most frustrating adversary gone, leaving no challenge anymore but the Doctor knew it wasn't. It had nothing to do with being enemies or, the Doctor suspected, that he was a Time Lord. But it had everything to do with the fact that many hundreds of years ago they were once the best of friends. Once upon a time, long ago they had run through the fields near their homes and played until the very last rays of light disappeared from sight.

The Doctor stood and stepped back, shoving his hands in his pockets as he gazed out at the horizon. The TARDIS had given them the perfect sunset and the night sequence was now in full flow, showing long gone star clusters and distant planets in the inky sky.

Hearing footsteps approach he was a little surprised to find that they didn't belong to Rose. He allowed his eyes to flit around the space by the door but didn't see her.

"Hello Sarah-Jane," he greeted and hesitated before giving her a tight hug.

"He doesn't look like I remember. How many times did he regenerate?" she asked pulling away.

"I don't think he even knew."

"It's good to see you. I was worried about you. When I saw Rose's name on the list of the dead I tried looking for you, turning up where I thought you might be but you weren't there. I suppose I must've missed you somewhere along the way."

"We're fine. She was gone for a while but now she's back and better than ever."

"So I saw. Looks like I've missed a great deal."

"Another time perhaps," his voice broke and he clenched his jaw, determined not to break. "How's the head?"

"Pounding."

"Get off to the med-bay with the others. I'll be along in a moment."

Sarah-Jane nodded. "She's just outside the door," she told him quietly as she squeezed his hand before walking away from him.

He followed a few beats behind, deciding that the Master could spend a while longer at home.

Sarah-Jane smiled at Rose and winked as she passed treading the now unfamiliar looking passageway towards the med-bay.

The Doctor didn't speak when he stopped in front of Rose, hands stuffed in his pockets. He just gazed at her a while, searching her face as if memorizing it.

Rose shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze, unsure of what to say or do. She yelped as he swept her into his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his whole body trembling.

Sarah-Jane glanced back when she heard Rose's yell of surprise and smiled.

He didn't look like the Doctor she knew all hunched over and hiding, almost as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible and it reminded her that he wasn't the same man she once knew. He'd change a lot over the years and it wasn't just his face, he'd been through so much over their years apart and it clearly had made an impact. The Doctor had never really struck her as vulnerable but then she never really believed that he was capable of the more passionate of human emotions.

This Doctor was definitely a puzzle, but she liked him almost as much as her past Doctor.

"It's okay," Rose whispered and she felt the Doctor nod against her before pressing a kiss to her neck and standing straight then kissed her with such force she felt like the air was being sucked from her lungs.

"Yes it is," he agreed finally, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, "because we're home. Oh I nearly forgot; 'told you so'!"

"Watch it mister."

"Hey, I said when it all goes wrong then I'd say it and you said, and I quote, ahem, 'you can say it as many times as you want 'cause it'll mean you're here and safe'."

"You know it's really annoying when you remember things like that but you can't even remember something simple like Valentines Day."

A look of horror crossed the Doctor's face. "When was that? We haven't passed one have we?"

"No, I just like winding you up. Are you okay? Stupid question I know but…"

He sighed. "Koschei was my friend once upon a time. And at the end there I saw him again instead of the man I made him. I thought I'd lost him a long time ago, I'd lost them all, but seeing him, seeing that small glimpse that was Koschei instead of the Master… it was like losing them all over again only this time it wasn't my fault. I couldn't save him but I didn't kill him either. He did that by himself."

Rose didn't question what that meant, she didn't want to have that conversation. He'd wanted her, he'd sought her. She'd seen him look for her from the doorway when Sarah-Jane approached and that was all she needed.

"How's your head?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Hurts, just like everyone else."

"Hmm, come on. Let's check on the walking wounded." He took her hand tightly in his and started along the corridor, after their visitors.

"Blimey, you're still warmer than normal! I noticed earlier when I held your hand," Rose told him.

"Hmm. Happens sometimes if I get worked up about something."

"I don't really wana ask but…..we're not going to leave him in there are we?"

"No Rose. I'm going to take him home properly. First, I have patients."

XxXxX


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat up dripping in sweat, his head spinning and his stomach turning over. Scrambling off the bed he bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and hunched over the toilet bowl. The Doctor was never sick so this was a whole new experience for him. He felt like he was on fire so when he was sure he'd finished throwing up, he lay down, pressing himself into the cool floor tiles.

With all passengers safely sedated and being closely monitored, the Doctor took a moment to assess his own situation, leaning heavily on the control panel and wiping his forehead with his sleeve. He needed to stop, let his body deal with the new development but he had more important things to do. His friends needed care and attention, he needed to convince Rose to get some rest of her own instead of fussing over him, Jack and Keisha and he needed to lay Koschei to rest.

"What now Doctor?" Rose asked wearily. She'd disappeared for a few moments earlier and changed into her pyjamas but had returned to the control room.

"The same as I told you half an hour ago; get to bed!"

"But we still have things to do!"

" _I_ have things to do. Jack can help, you are dead on your feet, your headache isn't getting better I can tell, your eyes are going pink and you look awful."

"Thanks."

"Please Rose. Please, go and sleep."

"Not without you, you don't look so great either."

"I'll be along when I'm finished. Just one more thing to do, I promise. Go on." He moved to the doors and flung them open revealing a stellar nursery.

"Doc?" Jack strode into the control room carrying an ornate box. "TARDIS did her thing."

The Doctor took the box from him and knelt in the open door way.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, fighting the urge to curl up on the floor and sleep for a week. Instead she forced herself to the Doctor's side and leant against the edge of the door.

"If I tell you will you do as I ask?"

"Maybe."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sending Koschei home. That's the stellar nursery we saw last time, where Gallifrey used to be." Opening the box, the Doctor slowly allowed the ashes to flow out into space, creating a slow moving cloud that floated towards the nebula.

"I heard once that we're all made of stardust," Rose sighed.

"We are. And one day I will explain that to you but right now you made me a promise."

"I know, I'm going," she told him turning and stumbling up the ramp.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to make it by yourself Rosie?" Jack asked watching her as he closed the doors.

The Doctor was right behind her, not trusting her sense of balance.

"Yes," she said with false sureness. "Then again…" They were the last words she spoke before she fainted into the Doctor's waiting arms.

"Knew that would happen. She never listens to me when she really should," the Doctor sighed.

"Aren't you glad she doesn't sometimes?" Jack grinned.

XxXxX

The Doctor laid Rose down in the bed and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"She okay?" Jack's voice floated through the door.

"She'll be fine she just needs some rest. Controlling Bad Wolf takes a lot of energy and she's not used to it. We haven't worked on it as much as we should have."

Jack nodded. "How about you? You don't look too hot yourself."

"Me? I'm fine. Why don't you go and spend some time with Ianto? We'll be fine."

"Ianto needs his rest too. I'll just be down the hall. I'll come back a little later, see if you need anything."

"You know, you've been killed twice and beaten in the last few hours. Go and rest with him. Be there when he wakes up. He's probably going to feel lousy when he remembers what he was made to do." The Doctor offered a small, reassuring smile as Jack left before sinking down onto the bed beside Rose and taking her hand.

XxXxX

He sat up dripping in sweat, his head spinning and his stomach turning over. Scrambling off the bed he bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and hunched over the toilet bowl. The Doctor was never sick so this was a whole new experience for him. He felt like he was on fire so when he was sure he'd finished throwing up, he lay down, pressing himself into the cool floor tiles.

XxXxX

Rose jerked upright as something pulled her from her sleep. She reached over to her lamp and switched it on. One of her hands was warm and clammy. She frowned as the world swam around her and rested her hands either side of her to steady herself. The sheets on the Doctor's side of felt damp to the touch which was very strange in itself, then the muffled but unmistakable sound of someone being sick came from behind the bathroom door.

"Doctor?" she called, slipping out of the bed. She stood and waited for the world to stop spinning again before moving forward.

"Hey Rosie, how you feeling?" Jack's voice reached her, making her jump.

"My head hurts but otherwise not bad."

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Before she could answer another bout of vomiting filled the air.

"What the hell?" Jack strode passed her and opened the bathroom door.

The Doctor was sat on the floor, his forehead resting on the toilet bowl.

"Doc?" Jack and Rose came towards him.

The Time Lord groaned and moved so that he was again lying on the cool tiles of the floor.

Rose crouched beside him and placed her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up. He's usually so cool but he feels like he's on fire."

"I'll be fine, just need to cool down," the Doctor rasped rolling his head to one side, pressing his cheek into the tiles.

Rose grabbed a towel from the rail and handed it to Jack. "Dump that in the shower."

"What?"

"Cold water," she elaborated.

"Gotcha," Jack winked and did as he was asked.

Rose started unbuttoning the Doctor's shirt.

"Rose, this is hardly the time," the Doctor chuckled quietly.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour," Rose smiled as Jack handed her the wet towel. She laid it on the Doctor's exposed chest, causing him to sigh. "You can't stay on this floor," she told him.

"You should be in bed, resting. Give your brain a chance to calm down," he responded.

"And I'll go back to bed once you're sorted."

"I'll be fine in a while. My body's just trying to adjust." The Doctor raised himself to a sitting position and moved so that he was propped up against the wall.

"Adjusting to what?" Jack asked, wetting another towel and placing it round the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor looked at his friends and gave a wry smile.

"What?" Rose wiped her hand across his forehead.

"Later. You. Bed." He prodded her on the nose. "Before you wear yourself out even more."

"You think I'm going to be able to relax with you trembling, sweating and being sick?"

"I'm not going to be sick anymore. Honestly. It's not life threatening, just an annoyance. Like a twenty-four hour bug."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. "Fine but you're coming back to bed with me. We'll wet some more towels to keep you cool."

"I have to keep an eye on the others," he told her pushing himself up.

"Either you come to bed or I come with you to the med-bay and help you. Your choice."

Jack smirked. "I like your style Ms. Tyler. Come on Doc, I can even get one of those headache packs that we fill with ice-cubes."

After a moment the Doctor sighed and started towards the bedroom.

Jack watched with interest. "God, you really are trembling."

"Bed, Rose. Now," the Doctor said firmly, ignoring Jack's attempts to help him.

Rose swayed as she got to her feet.

"Woah, easy there girlie," Jack said grabbing hold of Rose. "Am I the only one that can stand up straight? Next time you two are going to look after me."

"We already do, every time you get killed," the Doctor grumbled, helping Rose to the bed before flopping onto his side of the bed and pulling the damp towel over his face.

"Touché. You want anything Rosie?"

"Asprin? I'm still okay to take that right?" Rose looked at the Doctor and saw the movement of his head which she took as a nod.

"You're fine with aspirin and paracetamol. It's just me that can't have them," the Doctor's muffled voice came from beneath the towel.

"Right, aspirin and an ice pack coming up," Jack jogged out of the room.

Rose rolled onto her side and giggled at the half hidden Doctor. "So what's with the hot flushes?"

The Doctor pulled the towel away from his face and rolled his head to look at her. "Nothing for you to worry about. I really should check on the others brain activity." He tried to get up but Rose pressed a hand firmly on his chest, forcing him back down.

"No chance. You got up too soon last time you were injured and it made you worse."

"I'm not injured Rose. I'll be fine. I need to do normal things."

"Then stay here and sleep with me. That's normal."

"No it's not. I sleep too much with you around, you're far too athletic sometimes," he told her, his eyes twinkling.

"Mind always in the gutter. You and Jack get worse, you really do."

"Wasn't in the gutter, just proving my point. Time Lords don't need sleep like humans do."

"You seem to do a pretty good impression of sleep," she smiled.

"That's because you're here. You still need sleep. I'd spend hours on my own if I didn't join you."

Rose smiled at him and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "You promise you're really okay?"

"I promise, Rose. It's a glitch; by the time you wake up again I'll be back to normal." He smiled lazily. "Can I at least take my shoes off?"

"I suppose, might even let you put your pyjamas on," she sniffed cheekily.

"Very gracious of you," he chuckled as he pulled his trainers from his feet with great effort and threw them down. "Any idea where my pyjamas are?"

"Um…. Last time I saw them they were…." She looked up at the bed post above her.

The Doctor followed her gaze and spotted them hanging from the beam. "How in the world did they get up there?"

"I think you threw them over your shoulder when I was feeling 'energetic' the other night. We haven't really been in here since. Last time we were you slept in your suit."

"Ah, yes." He sighed as he contemplated using valuable energy retrieving them.

XxXxX

By the time Jack got back to the Doctor and Rose they were both dozing peacefully.

"Lucky them," he told himself and decided to do as the Doctor had advised earlier.

He stood in the doorway to the med-bay and gazed round at its occupants.

He rarely slept, much like the Doctor, but he kept up the pretence he did so that the Time Lord didn't feel obligated to stay up with him. He was happy to spend time on his own, allowing the Doctor and Rose some space. He knew he'd have to go back to his own life one day and the thought scared him a little. At the moment he had the best of both worlds. He had a family in the Doctor and Rose, he felt safe with them and they had fun, it wasn't all about hunting down the aliens to protect the world from them. And he had a team that were always there, a group of people always glad to see him.

Jack had learnt a lot about himself while travelling on the TARDIS, he was a nicer person. He liked who he saw in the mirror these days. In fact, until the Doctor had shown up and given him an earful about opening the rift, Jack hadn't really thought of it as a life really, it was an existence and a lonely one at that. He had friends, even Owen could be fun to be with and Jack knew he wasn't the only one without a partner, in fact Gwen was the only member of the team who was able to hold a relationship down, which was still a bit of a mystery but Owen, Tosh and Ianto were normal human beings when you took what they did for a living out of the equation.

Jack on the other hand was far from normal, he would never be able to explain to a normal person that he could never die; he'd watch them grow old and die as he lived on. He'd hardly aged in three hundred years and it'd made him think about the Doctor every day. Was he alone? Did he even know Jack was still alive? Did he care? His questions were all answered when they'd finally met again. The Doctor had cared but was too scared to do anything about it until he absolutely had to and although he'd made friends since, he'd felt alone ever since he lost Rose. The Doctor also reminded him that nothing is impossible; everything you think you know about the universe can be turned upside down in a matter of minutes. It wasn't so much that Jack forgot it was just he forgot how fantastic it could be; the unpredictable nature of the future.

Yes Jack Harkness considered himself to be a lucky man; he just wondered how long his luck would last. How long would Ianto wait for him to find what he's looking for? What if he never really found it? He wasn't really sure what he was looking for if he was honest. He just needed a sign of some kind that he was headed in the right direction instead of floating in the wind.

Looking over at Ianto and smiled to himself. Ianto was good to him, he hadn't demanded anything of him but Jack knew he wanted him home, permanently. Unfortunately Jack didn't know if he could settle on Earth anymore. He was confused about everything and everyone. Sighing, he crossed over to Ianto's bed and pulled up a chair beside it. Grasping his man's hand in his own Jack sat and waited for him to wake.

XxXxX


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked more untroubled these days as he slept, the dark circles round his eyes were all but gone now and he looked younger than when she'd first found her way back onto the TARDIS. She knew she'd never forget the sadness and hopelessness and fear that she saw in his eyes when he first saw her. But that was all faded now. The hopeless look was never present no matter what scrape they got themselves into and that was the look that hurt the most to see in his eyes. The Doctor should never look hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ; smut ahead

Rose stretched as she woke; refusing to open her eyes just yet, she smiled to herself. She felt like she'd been asleep for ages and it felt fantastic.

The sound of regular heavy breathing beside her made her finally open her eyes. The Doctor was still beside her, fast asleep. His brow was furrowed slightly as whichever dream he was having played out in his head. It had been a couple of weeks since his last big nightmare and Rose revelled in the fact he finally slept through the night beside her, without any screams or tears.

He looked more untroubled these days as he slept, the dark circles round his eyes were all but gone now and he looked younger than when she'd first found her way back onto the TARDIS. She knew she'd never forget the sadness and hopelessness and fear that she saw in his eyes when he first saw her. But that was all faded now. The hopeless look was never present no matter what scrape they got themselves into and that was the look that hurt the most to see in his eyes. The Doctor should never look hopeless.

Rose rolled onto her side to watch him. His eyebrows twitched slightly in his sleep and she grinned. It was rare to see him so still and she took full advantage until she couldn't resist anymore. He was still looking a little pale, or 'green around the gills' as her mum would say but gently she reached up to feel his brow and was relieved to find his temperature back to normal, just as he said it would be.

His head rolled towards her as she withdrew her hand and he murmured something unintelligible.

She pressed feather light kisses to his lips, the way she always did when his dreams got the better of him, unusually though he responded, kissing her back slowly and softly.

He sighed into her mouth as his arms wrapped themselves round her and pulled her on top of him, not breaking the lazy kiss for a second.

"Morning," she said finally as his head fell back towards the pillow. He'd yet to open his eyes but the corners of his lips had curled into a half smile, telling her he was awake.

"Is it? I've lost track of time," he chuckled, holding her a bit tighter against his chest as she wriggled down to rest her head on his chest, straddling his legs with her own. "Mmm, this is a nice way to wake up though. How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," she told him, pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

"Good, let's hope everyone else is too."

"I wonder where Jack is."

"With Ianto I should think. They're going to have some talking to do when he finally wakes up."

"Hmm, I wouldn't want to be either of them right now. It looked like Ianto did a fair bit of damage when he beat Jack up."

"Mmm."

"You okay this morning?"

"Oh yes. Better than ever."

"So are you going to explain last night?" she asked, propping herself up on her arms to look at him.

The Doctor blew out a long breath. "It's nothing really; it's just something my body had to deal with. I've never had it happen before so I didn't really know what to expect, in fact I only know of one other person that it's happened to and we weren't exactly on speaking terms so I couldn't really ask. The….the reason Koschei didn't regenerate isn't because he didn't have any left, he did, it's just they got transferred to me."

Rose frowned. "How?"

The Doctor reached up and cupped her face with one hand. "You. When you zapped us apart, the vortex energy passed through him and into me, taking his regenerations with it. I didn't know at the time. He told me in the garden."

Rose's eyes widened. "So I did kill him!" her voice was quiet and shaky.

"Rose, listen to me. You saved us! That weapon we were fighting over wasn't a harmless toy. The Tissue Compression Eliminator is a dangerous thing. It shrinks it's victims to the size of a doll, killing them, painfully. No one is safe against it, I don't think even Jack could survive that. The Master sealed his own fate the moment he took Keisha and the others. There was no way both he and I would walk out of there alive so don't feel guilty about it."

"One can't survive while the other lives huh?" she asked quietly.

"Exactly. It was only a matter of time before one of us was destroyed and as selfish as it sounds I'm glad it wasn't me."

"Me too."

"There was a time when I probably wouldn't have fought as hard but not now. Rose, you didn't know what would happen and he might still be alive if I'd taken more time to work on that power with you. If anyone is to blame then it's me but like I said eventually it was going to be the end for one of us. Regenerations or not."

"So how many lives have you got now?"

"I'm not sure. He got given a full set when the Time Lords brought him back and he said he got through three waiting for me so theoretically, adding my remaining three I now have a full set again."

"Blimey, that's a lot of living."

"Yeah, I don't have to use them all though if I don't want to."

"What."

"Regeneration is a choice, Rose. A Time Lord can choose not to regenerate."

"But why would you do that?"

"Many reasons; sick of life, not wanting to be alone. Life can get pretty tiring if you live it on your own, especially when you've been at it for centuries. We're not allowed to commit suicide so the out clause was if you were dying you didn't have to come back if you didn't want to."

"Wow this is a depressing conversation."

The Doctor chuckled. "Yes it is, so let's drop it, as long as you're not going to blame yourself for things you had no control over. Remember, it would have ended badly for one of us no matter what. Got it?!"

"Got it."

"Good." He pulled her back down to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I suppose you want to go and check on the others," she mumbled, reluctant to let go of him.

"Hang on." The Doctor reached for his Sonic Screwdriver which was on his bedside table and pointed it at his television.

Rose smiled as in image of the med-bay melted onto the screen. "That's cheating."

"All still asleep and no warning bells from the old girl. Good enough for me."

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him. "I thought you'd want to go and check on them personally."

"Not while they're asleep and I've got you all to myself," he winked at her.

Rose couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. "Well that's interesting because I had a little something in mind."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope, you just have to stay exactly where you are. I've wanted to do this ever since the pub." She reached up with one hand and stroked the spot behind his ear that she'd found completely by accident, and watched his eyes flutter closed with a contented sigh. She smiled to herself as he moaned and decided to be bolder. Shifting to lay by his side, she kissed him deeply allowing her hand to trail down his chest.

"What are you up to?" he breathed, looking up at her and reaching to lace his fingers through her hair.

"This," she grinned, slipping her hand under the waist band of his pyjama bottoms and wrapping it around him.

The Doctor groaned low in his throat. "Rose…"

"Sshh. You teased enough the other day, now it's my turn to have some fun." She squeezed a little before moving her hand up and down. "You're so human sometimes," Rose whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth dropping open slightly.

He couldn't answer, he could barely hear her, the blood was rushing passed his ears so loudly.

She began pressing light kisses and nipping at the skin on his chest as her hand continued to work. The Doctor's fist clenched, twisting the bed sheets to stop himself reaching for and hurting her.

Rose used her free hand to tug his bottoms down his thighs, giving herself easier access. She watched his muscles tense and quiver as her hand upped its pace.

"Rose," the Doctor choked. "You're going to have to stop."

"Why's that?" she whispered.

"'Cause…it's about toooooo….get messy," he gasped.

"Oh that's easy." Rose grinned against his stomach and then lowered her mouth to encase him.

The Doctor let out a sound that she'd never heard before, it was somewhere between a gasp and a yelp as the wet warmth of her mouth surrounded him. She could feel him twitch and he was forcing himself not to buck his hips.

Rose sucked slightly and that was the end of his restraint. He could do nothing but let himself go and Rose loved it. The Doctor was vulnerable and exposed for a change. Something very few people ever saw.

She peeked up at his face, his eyes were screwed shut and his lips parted as his back arched at his release. Waiting until his muscles relaxed, Rose let him slide from her mouth and gently pulled his trousers back up, giving him back some dignity.

Rose smiled to herself as the Doctor panted, his body shimmering with the sheen of sweat. It had been a long time since she'd done that for anyone and she'd enjoyed it almost as much as him.

"Somehow, I think I enjoyed that too much for it to be payback for the pub," he told as his breathing settled.

"Well I figured after the last few hours payback would be a bit mean."

"You know, I think I almost blacked out for a while there." The Doctor rolled to face Rose with a contented moan and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What?" she asked, squirming slightly under his serious gaze.

"I don't say it enough." His voice was hoarse and so quiet she almost didn't hear him. "I don't know why but….I still find it hard to say, which is stupid really. I guess I'm still trying to convince myself you're here and not going anywhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I leave it weeks between telling you… telling you that…telling you that I love you."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to say it all the time for me to know it."

"But I should. You deserve to be told and I'm rubbish at telling you."

"No you're not. You might not say the actual words but I know how you feel just by the way you look at me and the things you do for me."

"But still…"

"No, really. It's not as important as you think. Everything you do lets me know you love me. I know you don't find it easy to say and believe it or not I get why. You've never had anyone that's been able to stay with you and you've been too afraid of being left behind to let them in. But I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you realise no one has ever chosen me over their family before? You did, even when I sent you away you came back. You're always surprising me. You are the most wonderful creature I've ever had the honour of meeting."

"Stop it, you'll make me blush," she chided as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I love you Rose Tyler," he said confidently before taking her lips in a hungry kiss. "And it's not because of what you just did either." He grinned pulling back as she giggled.

"You are so cute when on the edge," Rose told him. "It's fun to watch."

"Only problem with that is, now I don't want to get out of bed for at least another hour and I really should get up and do something useful."

"Yeah, I know. Shame we can't stay in bed all day."

"We'll do that tomorrow, when everyone is home."

"Nope, we have to go and see Susan, remember? She wants to see you alive."

"Blimey, I completely forgot about that. I can't believe I actually have a blood relative out there. That's going to take some getting used to."

"We'll have to invite her to us for Christmas."

"Oh god, Susan and your mother!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I had an idea for a family Christmas, god help me. See what you've done? Domesticated me!"

"A family Christmas?"

"Well we have a link to your mum and family so I was thinking we could all gather at the same time and eat together, like a conference call only with a turkey."

"You've thought about it?"

"'Course. Although hopefully I won't be attacked by a Christmas tree this year in or out of the TARDIS."

Rose laughed at the memory of the non-Christmas the Doctor tried to create after the disaster with the Sycorax.

"At least I can't upset you by telling you I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't drunk."

"You better bloody kiss me whether you're drunk or not."

"I don't think there's any need to worry there," he grinned.

"Are we inviting Martha and the Torchwood gang?"

"Well….. I suspect Martha will spend Christmas with her family. As for Jack's lot, I suppose it's up to Jack. They might have families of their own."

"What about Sarah-Jane and Donna?"

"Donna hates Christmas and has her own family, not sure about Sarah-Jane." He frowned then shook his head. "Right, enough domestics, I'm off to check on the walking wounded." He rolled out of bed and stretched.

"Sleeping wounded," Rose corrected.

"Right, sleeping wounded," he agreed with a smile, pulling a t-shirt on.

"You should do casual more often. I like it."

"Ah, but like Christmas, the novelty would wear out of you had it too often." He winked and put his glasses. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

Rose climbed out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. "I'll make the tea," she yawned then caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Right after I've run a brush through my hair!"

XxXxX


	14. Chapter 14

Rose watched from the doorway as the Doctor moved from bed to bed, sipping his tea. He checked everyone's vitals and draped a blanket around Jack's shoulders as he dozed. Even in his pyjamas he still looked like the Doctor, all business like. Well, as business like as anyone could wearing jims jams, bare feet, with his hair sticking out at all angles and a mug that had Kermit the Frog on it.

She loved watching him work, being all scientific. There was something reassuring about it and it was more than a little sexy.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Are you going to drink that coffee or just let it brew a bit longer until its cold? Eugh, nothing worse than over brewed, cold coffee." He gave a mock shudder and grimaced before taking another sip of his tea.

"Just watching you work," she told him, moving into the room and waving one of the mugs she held near Jack's nose.

Jack moaned and pulled himself upright.

"Morning Captain. Well, we think its morning, haven't actually checked but seeing as we've all been sleeping, 'good morning' is as good a statement as any," the Doctor said, leaning against the bed.

"You're rambling so I assume you're feeling better," Jack smirked.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor grinned, his gaze flicking to Rose with a satisfied gleam.

Rose felt herself blush slightly but Jack was too busy studying the Doctor to look at her.

"Well, judging by the look in your eye I'd say you were feeling _a lot_ better to manage that!"

"Didn't take much effort on my part." The Time Lord, turned and went back to check the monitors.

Jack found himself stuck for words for a moment and swung round to look at Rose behind him. "You're bedside manner obviously does wonders," he said finally.

"Oh shut up and drink your coffee," Rose giggled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "So, how are you feeling anyway? Killed twice and beaten up; that's one hell of a bad day."

"I've felt worse." He stood, gulped his coffee and stretched. "I could murder a shower though so I'll see you in a while."

Rose watched him leave and frowned. She felt the Doctor step up behind her. "Something's wrong with Jack," she said quietly.

"I know. Want to talk to him?"

"I don't think he wants to. He couldn't get away fast enough when I asked."

"Unlike you to give a fellow a choice in the matter." He dropped a kiss to her neck. "I'll go after him. This lot are going to be under a while longer so why don't you entertain yourself for a bit and I'll come and find you."

"I'm going to go watch some telly or something."

"Okay. Don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll sort it. He might just be having a bad day."

"I hope so."

"Go on, go and rot your brain."

Rose turned to face the Doctor and kissed him before disappearing down the corridor.

The Doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before heading for the Time Agent's room.

XxXxX

Jack stepped out of his bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel to find the Doctor browsing his bookshelf.

"Looking for something in particular?" he asked, buttoning his shirt.

"You actually. I'm not going to beat about the bush… I've never really understood that saying…..oh I see, why go round it when you can go…," his voice trailed off as realisation crossed his face. "Never mind, I get it. Anyway. Where was I? Oh yes. What's going on?"

"At this precise moment? You're rambling and I'm confused."

"Jack. Something's on your mind and its upsetting Rose." He just about managed to hide the satisfaction as his last comment pierced through Jack's facade. "So, why don't you take a seat and tell Uncle Theta all about it?"

"Uncle Theta?"

"Well, Uncle Doctor just sounds stupid."

"You think?"

"Stop stalling and talk."

Jack sighed. "I don't know what I'm looking for."

The Doctor said nothing.

"I told them and myself that I'd stay with you and Rose until I find what I'm looking for but the reality is I don't know what I'm looking for. I'm just floating through time and space with you and whatever it is I'm supposed to find is avoiding me."

"Can I ask, what brought this on?"

"They're waiting for me to come home permanently and I know I should, I just don't know when."  
"You say you know you 'should' go home to him but I don't hear the word 'want'. Are you scared of going home?"

"I don't know. They seem to be getting on just fine without me; I suppose I don't really see where I fit in."

"In what way?"

"I'm not like them. They'll live their lives to the end and all I'll do is watch, never changing. I haven't aged in centuries, Doc."

"When you say 'they' you really mean Ianto."

Jack looked at him and the Doctor smiled, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "I recognise that look Jack. I used to own that look. It's the look of loving someone you don't think you can ever have because one day you'll have to watch them die and you'll live on, alone."

"How did you get passed it?"

"I didn't really have much of a choice. I was either going to lose her back to the other universe or she would be stuck here with no one else. I could never have left her on her own in the universe. So giving her a home and telling her how I felt just kind of went hand in hand. It got to the point where I didn't care anymore. I had to tell her I loved her, that's all there was too it. Sometimes it gets to a point where you can't hide it any more."

"I've never told Ianto that. I couldn't."

"Why?"

"It never felt right. I mean I miss him, and I do love him, I just don't know if I _love him_ love him."

"Well only you can answer that one Jack. Just remember to do one thing. Regardless of what you think you might be looking for, work out what you want. If you want Ianto then you'll have to spend more time on earth. You'll always be welcome on the TARDIS, Jack. You'll never be without a home but you have to decide what makes you happy."

The Doctor didn't say anything else as he stood. Patting Jack on the shoulder he left the Time Agent to his own thoughts and headed to his bedroom for a shower and a change of clothes.

XxXxX

"Right then," the Doctor rubbed his hands together as he looked at the occupants of the med-bay. "Time to wake up my sleeping beauties….and Owen."

"Making fun of a man when he's down? That's hardly fair," Rose giggled from the doorway.

"Well it is Owen. Although he might be the best person to wake up first. He might actually be useful."

"In that case I'm off to put some proper clothes on."

The Doctor looked her up and down. Her robe had fallen open and her pyjamas weren't exactly created for much coverage judging by the size of the scant top and shorts. "Good idea."

"Did you speak to Jack?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Later. Don't worry about him, hell be fine."

Rose nodded and left, not feeling reassured by his words.

The Doctor sighed and wearily made his way over to the beds. Reaching out he pressed his fingers to Owen's temples. "Wakey, wakey Doctor Harper. Time to be useful."

The man began to stir.

"That's it, follow the soothing voice." The Doctor chuckled lightly to himself.

Owen's eyelids flickered open.

"Welcome back," the Time Lord greeted.

"What happened?"

"Give it a moment and it will all come back to you. Mind control isn't a smooth journey. How are you feeling, other than confused?"

"Alright I think."

"Feeling up to doing a bit of work?"

Owen sat up. "What do you need?"

"Easy stuff really, just need you to check them over once I bring them round."

"No problem. Who we starting with first?"

"Martha, she can give you a hand."

"Right…..erm, any chance of some water? I'm gasping."

The Doctor smirked. "Water cooler's in the corner."

"Water cooler? Not very high tech for a space ship."

"Why waste the energy creating something else when a water cooler is a brilliant invention. Although I have modified it a little." He started towards the sleeping form of Martha.

"Modified?" Owen wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"Well, normal water can be so boring. It just gives it a shot of flavouring if you want it."

"Riiight, and what flavour might that be?"

"Anything you like. TARDIS can do it all."

Owen shook his head and rubbed his eyes clear as he retrieved his glass of water, all the while watching the Doctor.

He was speaking quietly to Martha with his finger tips pressed to her temples. Owen found it quite an odd sight seeing the Doctor stood hunched over his friends in his pyjamas. Sure he'd seen him almost naked before but he was unconscious for most of it. Now though, the Doctor was being as efficient as always but without the suit.

"Hello Doctor Jones. How are you feeling?"

"All the better for seeing you. Everyone okay?"

"Oh yes, thanks to Rose and you. I don't know whether to yell at you or kiss you."

"I'd rather not the yelling if it's all the same."

The Doctor smiled and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"You sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

"Rough night," he told her and turned to switch off her monitors.

"Morning." Owen's quiet voice stopped her from asking any more questions. "Thought you could do with one of these." He held out a plastic beaker of water.

"Ooo, what flavour?"

"Lemon and Lime I think."

"Brilliant, I'm parched. So what's the plan?" she gulped down the offering and sighed happily.

"Well, hopefully you and Mr Harper can give this lot a once over as I bring them round," the Doctor told her walking to Gwen's bedside.

"How are Rose and Jack?" Martha called after him as Owen checked her eyes and blood pressure.

"They're fine," he answered absently as he closed his eyes, reaching out for Gwen.

"What's he doing?" Owen whispered, glancing over at the Time Lord then back at Martha.

"You know that little glimmer of light your mind latched onto just before you woke up? That was him, guiding you out safely."

"So he can get inside our heads?"

"Yep. The TARDIS is in there permanently."

"What?"

"The Doctor's an alien, how else do you think you can understand him? The TARDIS is alive remember? She translates languages in your head so you can understand them, whether it's alien or from earth. When you speak he hears his language."

"Which is…?"

"Gallifreyan," the Doctor answered. "Are you two going to help or just stand there gazing into each other's eyes all day?"

The pair looked over at him and Gwen. The Doctor was barely holding in a smile and Gwen was just grinning at them, one eyebrow raised.

"A patient to see you Dr Harper."

Owen grunted as his ears turned pink with embarrassment and walked over to his friend as the Doctor moved onto Donna, Martha followed.

"So who's this?"

"This is Donna Nobel. After Rose, before you. Beware; she is a big mouth Londoner." He grinned.

"And that's why you like her?"

"Yup, never been one for the shy retiring types."

"I noticed," she giggled.

"Well, they're not as much fun to get into trouble with," he flashed her one of his trademark grins as Donna came round.

"Blimey, could you get your face any closer while you were doing whatever you were doing? I thought you were gona give me the kiss of life then!" Donna croaked.

The Doctor blinked and held back a heave.

"I was only joking! No need to be sarky about it. Besides the heaving was going to be my joke!" she smiled.

The Doctor shook his head and swallowed heavily.

"You sure you're okay?" Martha asked him. "You've gone a funny colour."

He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Told you, rough night," he said finally.

"What's going on?" Rose's voice floated through the air. She saw Donna and Martha looking concerned as the Doctor braced himself on the side of the bed.

"He's not looking good," Donna told her.

Gwen and Owen joined them as Rose moved to his side.

"Stop fussing all of you. I'm fine."

"You said you were feeling better," Rose told him irritably.

"And I am. Just a bit off colour that's all."

"You're not kidding. I know you're usually pale but there isn't usually a hint of green. Or is that your actual colour?" Donna teased.

The Doctor looked up at Donna and gave her a half smile. "Donna Nobel, meet Martha Jones, Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper. Owen, I'm heading for Ianto."

"Right behind you."

Rose watched the Doctor as he moved to the last three patients. He and Sarah-Jane shared a few smiles and laughs and Keisha seemed more reassured after a few moments talking quietly with the Time Lord. Everyone seemed fine and unharmed, expect for Jack. He was absent and Rose began to worry. Obviously there was something to tell otherwise the Doctor wouldn't have said he'd tell her later.

"Hey Rosie," Jack's voice greeted her as he stepped into the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern plain on her face.

"I need to talk to you and the Doc."

"What's going on Jack? You're starting to worry me."

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Ah Captain!" the Doctor greeted. "Just in time. I was about to set co-ordinates to take this rabble back home."

"One thing," Martha asked. "You and Jack were missing for three days real time when for you it was just a few minutes, so how long have we all been gone?"

The Doctor sighed. "Martha Jones, you don't think I've thought of that do you? As long as none of you plan on going near St James's palace in the near future then I shall be dropping you off about an hour after you left."

"Know it all," she grumbled good-naturedly.

"Doc? A word?" Jack asked, nodding to the corridor.

"Let's get the Londoner's home first shall we?" the Doctor suggested, sure that he and Rose weren't going to like what Jack had to say.

"Sure."

"Right then, time for another set of goodbyes. First stop, London."

XxXxX

With most of their visitors dispatched with promises to visit and call often Jack, Rose and the Doctor retired to the living room.

"I'm going back to Cardiff."

The Doctor just nodded.

"But this is your home!" Rose told him.

"Rosie, until I know where I belong I don't have a home."

"That's not true. You belong here with us! Tell him," she looked at the Doctor and he took hold of her hand.

"Jack will always be welcome here but he has to follow his heart. Remember Mickey? I couldn't tell him he had to stay with us and this is no different."

"Rose, listen to me,” Jack said. “I love you both and I love being with you but something isn't right and until I found out what that is I'm never going to feel like I belong anywhere and it's not like you'll never see me again. I'm only in Cardiff."

"But it won't be the same." Her voice cracked as tear began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm at the end of the phone and you've got the TARDIS and the Doctor."

"But I don't want you to go!" she whimpered.

"I know honey. And believe me part of me wants to stay put but I can't. I was only staying until the Doctor was mended and then I was trying to find what I was looking for, but I don't know what that is anymore."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Oh believe me, you wont even notice I'm not here. The whole TARDIS to yourselves and I'll be there are hundreds of rooms you have christened yet!"

Rose giggled a little through her tears.

"Honestly, you can call whenever you want."

"But it won't be the same." Rose began to cry.

Jack gathered her into his arms and held her tightly as the Doctor stroked his thumb across her hand.

Kissing the top of her head, the Time Agent, bundled her into the Doctor's waiting arms. "I've got to go and talk to the team," Jack said hoarsely before making a quick exit.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered, feeling his own eyes tear up at the thought of losing another friend.

XxXxX


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked down at his blood soaked hands and then at his team. Gwen and Tosh just stared at him like he was a stranger while the boys checked for life signs on the creature.

The phone rang a few times before anyone answered.

"Hey Rosie, interrupting something?"

"No, not at all," she panted. "I think the Doctor could use the break actually."

"Oh really? What exactly are you doing? I want details!"

"Sorry to disappoint Jack, we're just playing air hockey. Well the Doctor's playing, I'm beating him!"

"Good girl! How many is he down by?"

"I lost count after the first ten."

Jack laughed.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm…okay."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. How 'bout you?"  
"We've just been messing about to be honest. Visited Susan, the Doctor's great grandson is so cute."

"Giving you ideas?"

"Pfft, not a chance. I like other people's kids just fine but not even remotely tempted by having my own at the moment."

"Why not? Scared they'd turn out too much like the Time Lord?"

"No, that's assuming we even could, still haven't worked that one out yet. No the problem with having your own is that you can't given them back when they get noisy or messy!"

Jack heard the Doctor laugh in the background and say something to her.

"Behave," she whispered. "But other than that we've had a pretty quiet time of it. He even took me shopping!"

"Oh dear god, you haven't just domesticated him. You've completely emasculated him!" Jack laughed.

"You on your own?"

"Yeah, everyone's gone home for the night. Things have been pretty slow today."

"What about Ianto?"

"He has a home to go to."

"And you've not gone with him," Rose's voice had become more serious.

"No."

"Are you happy there Jack?"

"I'm fine Rose."

"That's not what I asked."

"Rose…" Jack's warning tone was enough to make her back off, it always had been and he was very grateful for her common sense.

"Okay, okay. So when are we going to get to see you? It's been three months and you've only phoned twice!"

"Phones work both ways Rosie. You bored of having the Time Lord to yourself already?" He smiled into the receiver knowing full well Rose could never get bored of the Doctor's undivided attention.

"Not at all, just wondered if you were missing us yet."

"Always," Jack told her honestly.

Rose didn't miss the tightness in his voice. There was a long, awkward moment of silence.

"Ah, any chance I could speak to the Doc?"

"Oh yeah sure, hang on." She held out the phone, "he wants to talk to you."

The Doctor nodded, flopping down on the sofa. "Captain."

"Doctor."

"Nice to hear from you."

"You too."

"So what do we have this time? More obscure aliens that even you haven't heard of?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh?"

"I'm not me Doc."

"Then who are you?" the Doctor chuckled.

"I'm serious."

Rose frowned at the Time Lord as he put his hand over the speaker. "We might need tea and chocolate biscuits. This could be a long one."

She nodded and hesitantly left the room.

"Okay you have about three minutes to get through this before Rose comes back. So talk fast."

XxXxX

" _I'm going to ask you one more time!" Jack roared. "What were you looking for?"_

_The creature didn't answer; it just snarled and curled its brown lips into a smile._

" _You really don't want to upset me. You have 'til the count of three to answer before I lose my patience. One…..Two….ah to hell with it."_

_The rest of the team yelled out when Jack's fist flew into the creatures face._

" _You wana do this the hard way? Well that's fine by me." He punched the captive again and again, knocking it from its chair to the ground. He loomed above. "I warned you not to upset me, I've become very impatient."_

" _Uh…Jack?" Owen took a step towards his leader_

" _You almost killed people looking for it and that pisses me off. You don't kill on my patch, got it?!" his fist flew again and again. He didn't even hear his team yelling at him to stop._

_Suddenly he felt himself hit a wall. Somehow Owen and Ianto managed to get close enough to throw him off his victim._

_He looked down at his blood soaked hands and then at his team. Gwen and Tosh just stared at him like he was a stranger while the boys checked for life signs on the creature._

" _He's still alive," he heard Owen announce._

" _What's got into you?!" Gwen asked, her eyes glistening._

" _I…I…" Jack shook his head and retreated to his living quarters, locking himself away from the world._

_He'd nearly beaten a live being to death. That wasn't what Torchwood did. That wasn't what he did. He didn't kill people or aliens for no reason. The Doctor wouldn't approve. What the hell was happening to him?_

_He scrubbed his hands until they were red raw and he couldn't tell where the creatures blood ended and where his own began._

_Ianto called through the door but Jack ignored him. Once he would have flung the door open and welcomed Ianto in to make sense of the world_

_Hours passed, then days. Finally he made his way back to the hub, kept to himself and helped when he could._

_The rest of the team tried to carry on as if nothing had happened. They played their games of basketball and pool. Their laughter filled the hub but Jack never felt inclined to join in and they never asked. What was worse was, he didn't care. He'd scared them all that day and he'd scared himself but he knew he couldn't guarantee it wouldn't happen again._

_Right then they all left quietly one by one, no one saying a word. The only indication of movement was the sound of the cog door rotating, signalling someone's departure._

_He didn't think he'd made a mistake coming back and he wasn't going to give up. But he really needed some guidance. He grabbed his phone and dialled._

XxXxX

"I see what you mean."

"It's like I'm losing who I am and it's beginning to scare me. I'm beginning to care less and less about others, like I was back at the Agency or something."

"That's not you Jack and you know it. You care about people, far more than they deserve sometimes. You walked onto the TARDIS and you could have pounded me into the ground for leaving you behind but you didn't. You were more concerned about what had happened to Rose, not why I left you. That's not a man who doesn't care."

"There's a big difference Doc."

"And what's that Captain?"

"I wasn't here."

The Doctor smiled to himself. "Let me ask you a question. Where's your bag right now, Jack?"

Rose re-entered the room and handed him a mug of tea before curling up on the sofa next to him.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Where is it?"

"Under my desk."

"And is it empty?"

"No."

"Funny, I thought you were going to give things a go back in Cardiff."

Jack could hear the smirk in the Doctor's voice. "Are you laughing at me?"  
"Not at all. Do you want us to come and see you?"

"No, no. It's fine. Really, I just needed to talk to someone about it."

"And you couldn't talk to your team?"

"Not really. They've seen it and they're not really that comfortable with me at the moment."

"Well you know where we are Jack, you just have to click your heels three times and say the magic words."

"What, 'there's no place like home'?"

"That would be them. Anytime Jack."

"At least you didn't tell me to just put my lips together and blow. That would really be pushing the clichés but thanks, Doc. Give Rose a huge hug for me?"

"I will. And you take care of yourself."

"You got it."

The Doctor ended the call and stood, pulling Rose up with him.

"Where are we going?" she giggled as he trotted out of the room, taking her with him.

"First we are going to the supplies room and then we are going to the control room."

"Dare I ask why?"

"You'll see."

"What are you up to?"

"Wait and see!"

XxXxX

Jack hung up and leaned back in his chair. Things between him and Ianto weren't going anywhere and Jack wasn't sure he wanted them to if he was honest.

The team had got so used to him not being there that they had created their own new dynamic. He was their go-to guy now more than anything else. Gwen and Tosh had obviously missed him. When he first got back they were always inviting him out with them after work but during work they pretty much ran without him, and if he was honest, that didn't bother him as much as it should either.

The minute they'd all walked through the door on his first day back he'd felt out of place but had decided he was just unused to being with them without Rose and the Doctor. That had been three months ago and, as the Doctor had pointed out, he still hadn't unpacked. He was in the wrong place. At the end of the day there was no where for him to go, no one for him to have a laugh with, no one to really talk to about the amazing things he'd seen over the years.

The cold concrete walls of the Torchwood hub were still impressive but they didn't hold the same feeling of sanctuary they once did. It felt like he was hiding from the world now. Jack sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. It was no good. Picking up the phone he dialled.

"Gwen. You're in charge, don't let Owen boss you around." He didn't wait for a response, he just hung up.

"What are you doing?"

Jack looked up to find Ianto in the doorway. "There's no place like home," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I thought you'd gone home."

"I did. I just came back to….to er….Is everything alright Sir? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm a long way from home, Ianto."

Ianto didn't miss the wistfulness in Jack's voice. "You're leaving again aren't you?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything any more except that I don't feel like I belong here, Yan. I did once but now….I'm losing myself."

The man nodded sadly. "I know. We've all noticed. Owen wanted to start a pool on how long you'd make it before you left us again. I…..I don't want you to leave, Sir, but I don't want you to be unhappy and being here doesn't make you happy. I wish it did. You don't belong here, you never have. You're not even from our time and there's so much about you that you never tell us. You know everything about us but we know next to nothing about you. If you felt like you belonged here with us then you'd probably tell us. I'm guessing the Doctor knows where you're from and who you really are?"

"Not really."

"He knows more than us though?"

"A bit."

Ianto nodded. "Don't be a stranger Sir." He turned and left Jack alone in his office. When he heard the lift ascend Jack stood and walked out into the main hub. He gazed around the area, realising how chaotic it looked. The Rift Machine reminded him of the central column of the TARDIS, the gantries and cables crisscrossed the area above him and Myfanwy swooped her way around them, screeching her enjoyment.

XxXxX


	16. Chapter 16

The cog door announced their arrival as Gwen, Toshiko and Owen melted into the room.

"What is this? You find you can't function outside Torchwood? First Ianto, now the rest of you," Jack chuckled.

"Couldn't let you go without seeing you off now could we?" Owen told him.

"I haven't even decided what I'm doing yet."

"Yeah, but once you do it won't take long. Besides, we want to have a bit of fun before you abandon us again." Gwen winked at him.

"Should I be worried?"

"About us? No, we can look after ourselves," Tosh assured him.

"That's not what I meant."

"Depends, are you afraid of water?" Owen asked.

"Last time I checked, no."

"Good."

Suddenly all three pulled out giant water pistols and fired at him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a voice called as the lift began to descend. "You were meant to wait for us!"

"I told you to get the pizzas delivered!"

"Doc? Rosie? What's going on?" Jack asked, running his hands through his soaking wet hair.

"You didn't think we'd let you sneak off did you? Leaving Gwen in charge? Are you sure that's a good move?" Owen asked, jogging down the stairs and depositing his water-gun on one of the tables.

"Ianto's gone to get some beers," Gwen informed him.

"Wow, so the gang's all here."

"Certainly are captain," the Doctor told him.

Rose bounded across from the lift and threw herself at the Time Agent.

"Oooo, it's good to see you," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"Captain," the Time Lord greeted with a grin as Rose extracted herself from Jack's embrace.

"What are you doing here? I told you I didn't need to see you," Jack whispered.

"I rarely listen to you," the Doctor shrugged, his grin widening.

"Well, for once I'm glad you stuck to that. It's good to see you. Both of you."

"So, are we going to eat these pizzas or what?" Owen called as Ianto entered, arms laded with beer cans.

XxXxX

"I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I bet I can make your Bed Rock," Owen announced.

"You didn't?!" Tosh squealed with laughter.

"If you'd said that to me I'd have collapsed laughing. Did it work?" Gwen asked.

"Erm, no. But it was worth a try. Who's next?"

"If you're going to regret this in the morning, we can sleep until the afternoon," Jack offered. "That one surprisingly did work, but then I don't think they knew what a chat up line was."

"I'm not even going to ask what planet you were on at the time," the Doctor chuckled, shaking his head.

"I got asked this once," Rose announced. "If your left leg is Halloween and your right leg Christmas, can I visit you between the Holidays?"

"That's shockingly bad," Jack laughed. "What did you say?"

"I was only fifteen at the time so I didn't say anything, I just walked away."

"I would have said; 'sorry I'm Jewish'," Gwen told her.

Rose laughed. "I've got better at it over the years."

"I'll bet," Jack winked.

"Behave," Rose and the Doctor chorused.

"I always behave, I just behave badly. Come on then Rosie, how did you crush young men's hearts?"

"Let's see. One guy said 'I would go to the end of the world for you'. So I said 'Yes, but would you stay there?'"

The group laughed.

"I once told a girl 'I know how to please a woman.' And she replied 'then please leave me alone.' I thought that was unnecessarily mean," Owen smirked.

"One of my old friends once had a really cheesy guy say; 'I want to give myself to you.' So she responded with; 'Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts,'" Gwen said, enjoying watching Ianto almost choke on his beer while holding back a laugh.

"I once heard a guy say 'your body is like a temple'. What would say to that?" Ianto asked, clearing his throat.

"Sorry, no services today," Rose and Gwen chorused.

"One time I got shot down but the come back was good so I had to give them credit. It was the usual, 'Haven't I seen you somewhere before?' and they came back with; 'yeah that's why I don't go there any more.' Sharp as a tack. Just made me want them more," Jack grinned at the memory, not noticing the look on his team mates faces.

"What?" Rose asked, looking from one member of Torchwood to the other.

"It's just the thought of Jack chatting up a woman, seems…..odd," Owen said.

"Who said it was a woman?" Jack grinned.

"Who said it was human?" the Doctor countered.

"Touché," the Time Agent chuckled. "So any more for any more? What about you Doc? Any dodgy chat up lines?"

"Only the one you tried on me one night."

"What? When was this and where was I?" Rose demanded incredulously.

"Oh, years ago and you were asleep. I'd been repairing the TARDIS so you two went off to entertain yourselves. When I found you later, the living room was covered in beer cans and you, dear Rose, were passed out on the sofa."

"Ooohhhhhh I remember, vaguely. You were glaring at me for getting Rosie in such a state and I looked at you and said…. Oh." The smile fell from Jack's face as his cheeks took on an unusually pink hue.

" Yeah, oh!" the Doctor grinned. "Embarrassed at flirting with me or the line you used?"

"Erm, after meeting this you it's a tough call. Please don't!"

"You asked."

"What did he say?" Owen asked eagerly, leaning forward in his seat to rest his elbows on the table.

"Doc, I'm begging you!"

"He said….'your eyes are like spanners; every time I look at them my nuts go tight!'"

"You're kidding!" Rose howled with laughter. "Oh my god! That has got to be one of the funniest things I have ever heard!"

"Oh I don't know, I've heard worse," the Doctor told them.

"How?"

"After 900 years, you hear a few things."

"Such as?" Ianto asked, enjoying himself more than he had in months.

"Rassilion, now you're asking. Um, let's think."

Rose watched as he stared up at the ceiling, biting his lip in thought. She loved seeing him this relaxed, he was like a teenager.

"Ooo, I once heard;" he cleared his throat. "'I'm a love Pirate, and I'm here for your booty! ARRRGGGHHH!'" he delivered in a Cornish accent that sent everyone into fits of giggles. "They're not all like that though I once heard a young chap say; 'can I give you my number in case hell freezes over?' I thought that was cute nice."

"Sometimes you just have to be direct, like; 'I think I'd love every bone in your body, especially mine'." Jack grinned.

"Don't forget the classic; 'hey baby is that a mirror in you're pants? Because I can see myself in them.'" Owen offered.

"To which we girls would respond with; 'I have one arsehole in my pants already - I don't need another one.'" Gwen informed him.

Owen grinned at her.

"I got chatted up once, but he was very drunk so I don't think it counts," Tosh announced, reminding everyone that she was there.

"So come on then, share," Owen encouraged.

"He said; 'You must be a stewardess, 'cause my tray returned to its upright position.' I didn't really understand it."

"Well his tray was…"

"No I get that," Tosh interrupted before Jack could go any further. "I get that he was talking about…that. Just why refer to it as a tray?"

"Toshiko, never question anything a human male does, you'll go mad trying to find the answers," the Doctor advised.

"That goes for non-human males too. I'm still trying to work him out sometimes," Rose added, nodding at the Time Lord.

"Still can't quite get to grips with you being an alien and dating a human," Owen admitted, looking at the Doctor.

"Most things work in the same way, Owen, you know that. You've seen as much of me as Rose has, in fact you've probably seen more. Rose has never had to check my insides."

"I gotta admit. If you hadn't been alive I'd have had a field day."

Jack took a deep breath and stood. "How about some music?"

"Oh god!" Gwen groaned as Jack disappeared.

"What?" Rose asked.

"He plays the oldest songs in the world. Right, who's up for a game of basketball?" Owen asked, grabbing the ball from his desk.

"I'll referee," Ianto announced stripping his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

Leaving the others to it, the Doctor went for a snoop around. He hadn't had much of a chance last time he was here and he was curious to see just how big Jack's operation was.

He smiled as the familiar sounds of Cole Porter filled the air. _Typical Jack_ , he thought.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know," Jack told him, appearing by his side.

"Hmm. Standing in the middle of Torchwood is usually hazardous to my health but I'm still standing. Might as well tempt fate a little more."

"Living on the edge," Jack chuckled.

"Always." The Doctor turned to look at his friend. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Not that I can think of. Thanks for coming."

The Doctor just smiled. "What are you going to do?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know. Whatever I'm looking for I'm not going to find it here. It's not even my century."

"Did you ever know what you were looking for?"

"When I joined Torchwood I did. I was looking for you, waiting for you to come back so I could kick your ass. Before that? I don't know. I might have done, once, before the Time Agency and their Great Brain Robbery. I just feel like there's something missing, sometimes it feels like there's part of me is missing, more important than my memories." Jack sighed and sat heavily on his desk.

"Well…..you can always search more of the universe when you have a ship capable of Time Travel."

"That your way of telling me to come home?"

"I'd never tell you what to do Jack, you have to make that decision on your own. I'm just telling you that you don't have to do _everything_ on your own. Come on, why don't you show me what you've found and entertain me with what you think it is before I dazzle you with my endless knowledge?!" the Time Lord grinned.

"You're on."

XxXxX

Rose watched from the doorway as Jack tipped some metal fragments from a container onto the desk in front of the Doctor. Pulling out his glasses, the Time Lord threw his overcoat onto the table beside it and peered closely at the fragments.

"Where did you say you found this again?" He picked up a piece and looked at it so closely he almost went cross eyed, then he licked it.

What happened next had Rose pelting into the room.

The Doctor yelled out and launched into a coughing fit, his face turning purple with the effort.

"Doc?" Jack pulled him back into a chair and forced him to lean forward as the Doctor reached for a mug on the table.

He swilled the contents round in his mouth and spat it back into the mug. "Eugh," he rasped, "cold tea."

"What was that about?" Rose asked.

"That thing tasted disgusting." He made a face and wiped his tongue vigorously with the palm of his hand.

"Well that'll teach you to like things when you don't know what they are!" she giggled.

"Who said I don't know what it is?" He raised his eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile. "The question is Captain, where's the other one?"

"Other what?" Rose asked, looking down at the lumps of metal.

"The other glove. This was once a glove that could bring life but only for a short time unless the dead and the living were linked. It was sort of a prototype. The second glove worked better but before any real records could be made it disappeared with its twin. I'm guessing this is flotsam and jetsam?"

"Yup, fell through the rift a few years back. Ianto joked that gloves always came in pairs but I didn't think much of it…"

"Until?"

"Until I got a reading in the rift activity one day. The same kind of reading we got with this one."

"And you didn't go to collect it?"

"I think it's probably safer there than it is here. You'd never make it out of their alive to use it."

Rose and the Doctor looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"It's in the middle of a Weevil den. Where did it come from Doc?"

Before the Doctor could answer the alarm sounded and everything went red.

The three ran from Jack's office to the walkway.

"Tosh? What's happening?" Jack yelled.

"Huge rift activity in the centre of the city. It's almost like it's opening again," she called, a hint of panic lacing her voice.

"But we didn't touch anything!" Owen yelled, running to look at the screens.

"It's nothing to do with you," the Doctor told Jack quietly, his eyes glazed as if trying to find something in the distance.

"So what do we do?" Jack looked at the Time Lord.

"Run!" he shouted propelling Jack and Rose forward as the walkway began to shake. "Out, out, out, out! Now!" he yelled flying passed everyone to the door and wrenching it open. "Run as fast as you can, get outside, this place might not hold."

"What about Myfanwy?" Gwen asked, looking up at the agitated Pterodactyl that was circling.

The Doctor growled and pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the ceiling of the hub, tripping the mechanism, forcing the roof open. "Now go!"

XxXxX

As they reached the outside the ground steadied.

"What do you say Doc, one more adventure then back to the TARDIS?" Jack asked quietly as his team regrouped.

The Doctor grinned. "Why not."

"Why not what?" Rose asked, taking the Doctor's hand.

"One more mystery then back to the TARDIS," Jack told her. "All of us."

"You're coming home? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Nope, but I stand a better chance of finding it with you guys. Plus, life's more fun on the TARDIS."

Rose grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "Welcome home."

"We're not there yet Rosie. We've still got Rift activity to investigate."

"Then let's get to it, Captain. Where first?" the Doctor announced as the rest of the group gathered together.

"Suv. We need the onboard computers to find out where we need to go. I couldn't get a fix before we ran," Tosh told them.

"Just as well we have two. There's no way we'd all fit," Ianto said, pulling the car keys from his pocket and passing them to Jack and Owen.

"Why…..?" Owen asked looking down at the key.

"Always be prepared." Ianto grinned.

"Well what are we standing around here for?" the Doctor asked. "Allon-sy!"

XxXxX


End file.
